Frozen II: Flames of the Underworld
by Thepainthatneversleeps
Summary: It is two years after the Great Thaw. Arendelle is at peace, and Anna and Elsa are closer than ever. But when old enemies are gather for war and a mysterious figure rises, will Elsa be able to find the origin of her powers and save those she loves? And what will happen when she starts to have feelings for the stranger?
1. Within the Blizzard

_**The North Mountain**_

Hans walked through the blowing storm, trying to find shelter. He had been banished from the Southern Isles after his father had found out about his attempted assassination of the Queen of Arendelle, but Adolph, his third brother, thought banishment was too good for him, and had been hunting him with a squad of mounted soldiers ever since. He had been chased by his own brother for the last two years, hiding in city slums and caves. Through some twisted divine joke, he had ended up back near the scene of his crime, Arendelle. He could hear his brother behind him; hear the snorting of the horses, and the yelling of his men. He also heard a more sinister sound. The sound of crossbows being notched, and the chilling noise of swords being drawn.

His once fine suit was torn and filthy, and his sword was nothing but a shattered stump, still destroyed from Anna's sacrifice. His only weapon was a long hunting knife he had stolen in one of the many fights he had against his brother. He was freezing, the storm blowing around him, howling like a caged demon. Hans ran, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide, or make a stand. Hans knew if he could get to Elsa's Ice Palace, and if it was deserted, he might stand a chance. So many ifs! But it was his only choice.

Behind him, he heard something that chilled him to the bone. It was his brother's voice, giving the order that would end him.

"Don't aim to kill! Injure if you must, but I want him alive! He dies by my hand alone!"

Hans tried to go faster, but the snow and lack of food these last few days had drained his strength to nearly nothing. Then, he saw salvation. It was the Palace. A frozen monument to Elsa, may she rot in the fiery brimstone pits of hell for eternity! Hans rushed towards it, new strength born of desperation in his limbs. He knew that the men would be forced to dismount to follow.

Hans ran up the stairs, and bolted through the shattered doors. The place had clearly fallen into disrepair, as Elsa didn't need it anymore. Portions of the floor were paper thin, and the railings on the stairs were all but gone. Hans entered the main hall just as Adolph reached the stairs.

"Seal every exit! Don't let him get away! We've got him cornered!" Adolph roared, rushing up the stairs with his battle axe drawn, long black hair flying about his head like a satanic halo.

Hans ran as fast as he could, not caring where he went. Next he knew, he found himself standing among the ruins of the shattered chandelier from his last "visit".

He ran across the room, but he knew he was trapped. Adolph entered the room, axe raised.

"There you are little brother! Nowhere to run now, nowhere to hide." Sneered Adolph

Hans drew himself up, standing erect, refusing to die on his knees.

"I'm tired of running. This ends HERE!" With that, he snatched up two shards of ice off the floor, a long, thick spike the size of his arm, and a shard that was like a crude sword.

"I couldn't agree more!" growled Adolph. Then the two brothers charged, and the fight to the death began.

The two brothers clashed, sparks and ice shavings flying with each blow. It was a deadly dance, with both of them weaving in and out, trying to gain the upper hand. But they were equally matched. Neither was able to overtake the other, but Hans icy weapons were quickly wearing down. His spike had shattered, and the blade was notched. If only I had a proper weapon! Was all that ran through Hans mind as he desperately tried to defeat his older brother.

His attempts proved futile though, as Adolph's next swing shattered the ice, and carved a shallow but painful cut across his chest. Hans was forced to the ground, chest burning. Adolph slowly walked over to Hans, a look of utter contempt on his face. He clearly thought he had won. But Hans had one last desperate ploy up his sleeve.

"It's over _brother_." Spat Adolph. He forced out brother like it was the lowest insult he could think of.

"Now, you pay for your crimes. And you WILL pay, in blood, I'll see to that personally."

With that, Adolph hefted his axe as high as he could, preparing to finish Hans. At that moment, Hans lunged up, and revealed his trump card, plunging the long hunting knife into a tiny chink in Adolph's thick armour, stabbing it deep into his ribs. Adolph roared in pain, dropping his axe, and falling to his knees, trying to pull out the blade. Hans pushed in deeper, until only the handle was visible. Adolph collapsed unconscious, bleeding profusely, the wound already sapping his strength, for it had pierced his heart.

Hans backed away before falling to his knees. Adolph was dealt with, but he was still trapped. The soldiers outside will have wondered what was wrong when Adolph failed to appear, and would come for his head. Hans fell to his knees, silently pleading to every god above and below for a way out of the horrible trap his life had become. Just then, Hans heard a _crack!_ He looked around, seeing nothing that could have made the sound.

Another cracking sound, and he looked down.

The icy floor below him was covered with cracks, all of them emanating from the fallen axe embedded blade-first in the ice. With sounds like gunshots, the rest of the floor cracked, and spread to the walls. The whole castle was falling apart, and Hans had no way out.

Hans looked up at the sky through a hole in the ceiling, and said "Not what I meant."

There was a deep rumbling sound, and the palace collapsed around him.


	2. Sisters Drifting Apart

_Hello you few who actually read this! This is my first Fan Fiction ever, so don't nail me for screwing up please, although I would like to know any mistakes I make. Going to try to update the story once a week, on Fridays. Be warned, I run on a school schedule, so any week I miss, blame school. Enjoy!_

**2 Months Later, Arendelle**

It was a bright and sunny spring day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The people were going about their daily business, children were playing in the streets, and all were enjoying the warm sunshine. All except for one particular princess who loved to sleep in. Who else, but Anna?

Anna was sleeping in her room, dreaming of drifting down a river of chocolate, when there was a loud pounding at her door, and the cheerful voice of a certain little snowman yelling.

"Anna! Are still sleeping? Come out and play!"

The pounding coupled with the shouting shocked Anna awake, making her tumble to the floor with a startled shriek. She picked herself up off the ground and called,

"I'm up, I'm up! Give girl some warning next time."

Anna quickly threw on an olive green dress and opened her door. Standing there were Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven.

"Morning sunshine!" was Kristoff's cheerful greeting. Anna put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Kristoff, did you put poor little Olaf up to this?"

Kristoff grinned. "Maybe."

"Come on, let's go! You promised to go on a picnic, remember?" said Olaf eagerly. Anna blinked a few times.

"That's right, I forgot to pack. I guess we can't go." Said Anna. Olaf looked at the floor in disappointment, but Kristoff saw the mischievous look in her eye.

"Anna, don't mess with the little guy." Said Kristoff, struggling to hold back a laugh.

"Fine." Huffed Anna. "Olaf, I'm kidding. Everything is ready; we just have to get Elsa."

"Hooray!" said Olaf before he scampered down the hallway….. In the wrong direction.

"Olaf, this way you silly snow brain!" Called Anna. Olaf came back, and the four of them started off towards Elsa's room.

When they got to Elsa's room, she wasn't there. They visited the great hall and the library before finding her in her study, garbed in her usual icy blue dress, reading a report.

"Elsa! Did you forget what day it was?" said Anna indignantly. "We looked all over for you!"

"I got tired of waiting for you to get your lazy bones out of bed, and decided to get some work done while I waited." Said Elsa. She looked tired and worried. Anna thought she was overworked.

"Come on then, I'm up after all." Said Anna in a whining voice.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." said Elsa, lifting herself out of the chair with visible effort. It was obvious she was tired and needed a break. That wasn't all Anna noticed though. Elsa had been working nonstop without any breaks for the last month and a half, and had ended up canceling much of the time she was supposed to spend with Anna.

As Elsa approached the door, Anna put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. The others didn't notice, and kept going. Anna then broached the topic that had been bothering her for so long.

"Elsa, is something wrong?" Anna began hesitantly. "You've been avoiding me again, and you seem worried and exhausted. I don't think it's just overwork. Something else is going on, something you aren't telling me." Anna then stepped back, and waited to see if Elsa would evade the question again, or actually give her an answer.

Elsa took a deep breath, and looked her sister straight in the eyes. Anna had no idea what was really happening, and Elsa intended to keep it that way. She was no longer a child, that much was clear from what she had gone through during the Endless Winter, but Elsa still had to protect her, as her older sister, and the Queen. This was a queen's burden to bear, and she refused to allow Anna to know the truth. It would break her. So Elsa did the only thing she could. She lied.

"I'm fine Anna, I've just been working too hard. Running a kingdom is a big job, and sometimes I forget my limits." Elsa said with a weary smile. It broke her heart to deceive her sister, but she had no choice.

Anna looked like she didn't believe her, but accepted the answer. "Powers or no powers, you're only human, and I think you need to take it easy for a while until you regain you strength. Kai, Gerda, and I can help run the kingdom for a while, you need to rest."

Elsa immediately quashed that idea. "NO. You are not going to get involved in the affairs of state Anna. You don't need that kind of burden on your shoulders. I'll get Kai and Gerda to help if you think I need to rest, but I can't afford to take a vacation." With that, Elsa went and followed the others.

Anna was taken aback by the speed of which Elsa shot down the idea, but noticed that she seemed to be speaking of a different burden then of that of being a queen. Anna knew Elsa was hiding something, but didn't pursue the subject. She just nodded, and walked out the door after her sister, trying to figure out what Elsa was hiding.

**Later That Afternoon**

Anna had decided to have the picnic in the woods at the base of the mountain range that surrounded Arendelle. It was in a glade near the edge of the woods, and everyone was having a good time, even Elsa. She had allowed herself to relax, even for just a few hours. Kristoff and Sven were running around like only wild animals do, and the two sisters were sitting on the enormous blanket they had brought, watching Olaf and Marshmallow playing Hide & Seek.

Elsa had gone back up the mountain with Olaf about a month after the Great Thaw, and together they had tempered Marshmallows mean streak. It wasn't hard considering Elsa had made him. They had then brought him down the mountain, and he had resided in the courtyard ever since. He loved playing with Olaf, and even though he couldn't say much, he was a softy at heart. Elsa saw no reason to take her old crown he had found, so the sixteen-foot behemoth always had it on, looking quite silly.

During the picnic, Anna tried to pry more info out of her icy sister, but to no avail. Elsa always changed the subject, or pretended not to hear. During a more obvious attempt at getting info, Elsa finally gave an answer.

"Anna, I told you I'm fine. Now stop asking questions. Enjoy the time we're spending together before I have to work again, okay?"

After that, Anna stopped. She resolved to find out what the secret was though. If it troubled Elsa this badly, it wasn't good.

While the picnic was successful in taking Elsa's mind off her problems, it did nothing in a long run. Everyone went home, and a week later, nothing had changed. Elsa was unaware that Anna was spying on her, but she noticed Anna becoming slightly more contained. Her bursts of childish energy were becoming less frequent, and she spent more time with Kristoff. They would be speaking of something, but when Elsa neared, they stopped.

Anna had only figured out a few details, but they were enough to send chills down her spine. Something was wrong in the Southern Isles. Anna had heard about Hans being banished, and subsequently hunted. She had also heard that he had sworn to usurp his father. If trouble was brewing in the southern Isles, it could have something to do with Hans. What scared her most though was what came after. He had said that once he conquered the Southern Isles, He would gather the army. He would then march on Arendelle.

He had sworn to kill the royal sisters, and raze Arendelle to the ground.

_Serious stuff eh? Unfortunately, it gets worse. The trouble has only just begun..._


	3. Secrets Revealed (Or Are They?)

_Hello all! Sorry about the delay. Looks like I'm not able to do the once a week schedule as I planned. So I will release a chapter every one to two weeks. Enjoy!_

Once Anna had figured out about the Southern Isles, her imagination went into overdrive, conjuring up worst case scenarios, such as Hans destroying all of Arendelle, and everyone in it. Kristoff did his best to calm her down, saying that what was happening probably wasn't big; otherwise Arendelle would hear about it. All this made Anna even more determined to find out what her sister was hiding from her. She listened through the door of Elsa's study when she was speaking with visitors, peeked at documents, and interrogated the servants. Her efforts met with limited success.

Elsa was no one's fool. She had made sure the servants knew nothing, hid the important documents that had the information Anna was seeking, and spoke in a hushed voice on important matters within her study. All Anna managed to find out was that chocolate was at a premium, a maid and a cook were having an affair, and Elsa was going through a lot of trouble to hide her secret. While Anna wouldn't give up, Kristoff spent most of his time out ice harvesting with Sven. Olaf was often out playing with Marshmallow, and was teaching Marshmallow to speak. He was coming along slowly since he had been created to protect the Palace, not speak, but Olaf didn't give up. Other than that, things settled in to a monotonous routine. But after a few weeks, that changed for the better. Or so it seemed.

It was another sunshiny day in Arendelle, as always, and the seasons had changed. The beautiful fall colours of orange, red, and yellow were everywhere, as well as the Arendelle colours. The standard had been changed after a resounding majority of the people asked for it, and it was now a silver snowflake on a light blue background. It was simple, but beautiful, and it would remain the standard for as long as Elsa did reign. The cool icy colours of the standard mixed with the fiery colours of fall made for a powerful effect on the eyes. Anna was actually seeing the beauty for once. She had taken a break from her spying, and had been exploring all the places she had never seen before within the villages' nooks and crannies. Olaf had joined her, and exclaimed over one thing or another every few minutes. Anna didn't mind though. Today was a day of living, and loving nature.

When Anna returned to the castle at midday, Elsa was waiting for her. Strangely enough, she wasn't wearing her regular icy attire. She was clad in her coronation gown, but without the cape. She had also left her hair down. It was a surprise for Anna to see Elsa this way, even more so at the effect the particular look gave off. Elsa seemed regal, majestic, and free, like a hawk freed from a cage. The worry seemed to have fallen away from her, leaving her revitalized. When Anna spotted her sister, she stopped and starred.

"Anna, what's wrong? Your acting like you've never seen me in normal clothing before." said Elsa in a teasing voice.

"Technically, I haven't." responded Anna as she approached her sister. "Remember, I hadn't seen you since we were kids up until the coronation, and that was only a few hours. After that, you wore you ice dresses all the time."

Elsa smiled. "Well, how do I look?" she asked playfully.

"Breathtaking." Anna said. "Why so happy all of a sudden? You've been tired and secretive for a month, and now your acting like you won a lifetime supply of chocolate!"

Elsa frowned for a moment, as if she had swallowed something unpleasant. "I've had a lot of problems to deal with, but there over now. Besides, I have a surprise for you!" With that, Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and ran through the castle gates, Anna trying to keep up.

"Woah, slow down Elsa!" called Anna. Elsa slowed to a walk, and laughed a little.

"Sorry Anna. I just feel so free. The matters that needed dealing with were much more serious than anyone knew, and now that their over, all feels right in the world!" laughed Elsa, bubbling with happiness.

Anna decided to pry. "I don't suppose you would tell me, would you?"

Elsa gave a sigh, but was in too good of a mood to blow off her sister. She would tell her only the basics. She need not know the details. "Fine, but you have to promise no more prying, and don't let the news spoil our day, got it?"

Anna was shocked it was this easy, and agreed.

"You know by this point that there were things happening in the Southern Isles, right?"

Anna nodded.

"Well, it had to do with Hans." With those words, Anna burst out. "I knew it! I thought it would have something to do with that snake."

Elsa glared. "Don't interrupt, or you get nothing."

Anna made the zip motion, and was silent.

Elsa started to speak. "After Hans returned to the Southern Isles, he was banished by his father. But his brother Adolph went after him. I think you can imagine why. Up until two months ago, the king of the Southern Isles had sent me regular updates, sent to him by Adolph. Then, the updates stopped. Adolph's men returned two weeks later on a ship, a claimed that they had hunted Hans into my old Ice Palace. Adolph entered the palace, chasing Hans. After the sounds of combat died away, the entire castle collapsed into a chasm in the mountain."

Anna gasped, sorry for the loss of such beauty.

"After that, the men returned, and the king relayed their words to me. A week later, a message arrived, saying that the Southern Isles were under siege from a mysterious figure, leading a small army. I also got a message from our spies in Weselton, saying that they were mobilizing their troops for war. The Duke claimed it was only to defend in the Southern Isles should fall. This morning though, I was informed that the Southern Isles had broken the siege, and had destroyed the army. I was also informed that Weselton were telling the truth, because they disbanded the troops. That is why I was so worried."

Elsa winded down, and let Anna digest the explanation for a minute. "I guess that makes sense."

When the sisters reached the harbor, Elsa stopped. Anna walked ahead a few steps before realizing.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"We're here." Elsa stated simply.

"You have a surprise… At the harbour?" Anna was confused. She had no idea what this was about.

"Just wait. You'll see." Elsa said as she walked toward one of the piers. Anna followed and saw that Kristoff and Sven were waiting for them.

"Are they the surprise?" Anna asked.

"Nope." Said Elsa.

She then sat down on the end of the pier and took her shoes off, letting her feet dangle in the water just a foot below the edge. Anna joined her, all the time thinking about what this was about. She thought of nothing.

Half an hour later, Anna was ready to give up, thinking this was a prank on Elsa's part. When she tried to get up, Elsa stopped her, and Anna sat back down. She watched the ships coming in and out of the harbour, and noticed one ornately wrought ship heading toward the pier they were on.

"Elsa, we should probably move."

Elsa, staring of into space, snapped out of her trance.

"Why?" she asked

Anna pointed at the ship. It was close enough to start causing small waves. Elsa smiled.

"Finally, they're here!" Elsa got up, and went back to stand beside Sven and Kristoff. Anna joined her, wondering what she meant.

They waited as the ship pulled up to the pier, and was tied off. The ship was beautifully made, but what caught Anna's attention was the flag up atop the mast.

It had the image of a Sun.

_Oh yes I did. Everyone's favourite frying-pan-wielding princess is going to play a big part in this story._

_NEXT TIME: Fun in the town, and Elsa not being truthful about her problems. Also, all hell breaks lose in Arendelle._


	4. Hitting the Town

_Okay, the summary last week was not exactly truthful. I have the fun on the town, but all hell breaking loose comes at a later date. Enjoy the chapter. It may be the last one I can publish until the second week of January._

**Arendelle Harbor**

"Elsa, why is a royal ship docking? What are you planning?" Anna asked her sister, more confused than ever.

"Just wait. You'll see." Elsa replied. Anna was impatient, but did so.

They watched as crew members finished fastening the ship securely to the pier, and a gangplank was lowered. There was no movement on deck. Then, a little green lizard started crawling down the gangplank. Anna just stared. Was this some kind of joke? But before the lizard got two feet, a hand shot out and grabbed him, dragging him back. Anna heard a quiet voice telling off the lizard, and knew something was definitely going on here. Then the clues clicked in her mind. The sun on the flag and the fact that the ship was regal enough for a king.

Before Anna could open her mouth to say anything, Elsa covered her eyes.

"Hey! What the-"Anna said in surprise. Elsa just giggled.

"No peeking!"

There was the sound of multiple pairs of feet running down the gangplank, and across the pier towards her. Then, Elsa took her hands away and revealed the surprise. It wasn't what Anna was expecting.

"SURPRISE!" Elsa and the visitor shrieked.

Anna was looking at Rapunzel, the lost princess of Corona, and her cousin.

"So this is the surprise Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes. You like?" She replied.

Anna appeared to think for a moment. Then she smiled.

"Of course! I love the opportunity to see my long lost cousin! Besides, we never got a chance to meet during the coronation because… You know."

Elsa smiled. "Nice to see I made a good choice."

"Wait, I'm not the only one who came." Rapunzel piped up. "I brought my pet lizard Pascal, my husband Flynn Rider, and my good friend Bruce the hook-handed concert pianist."

As she said their names, each person came into view, and bowed. Anna squeaked when Bruce came out, but quickly hid it.

"How about we girls have some fun on the town, shall we? Leave the boys to their boy stuff." Rapunzel said abruptly, dragging Anna and Elsa away.

"See you tonight at the castle!" she called just before she disappeared out of sight with the sisters and Pascal. Kristoff, Sven, Bruce, and Flynn just stared in the direction they had taken off in. Kristoff broke the silence.

"Well that was sudden." He said. Flynn and Bruce turned to look at him.

"What d'ya what to do?" asked Bruce. "The ladies just took off, so we might as well do something."

Kristoff looked unsure how to respond to the fierce looking thug. Flynn saved him from the awkward silence.

"I say we find a bar, get acquainted, and have a few drinks first. Know any good bars Kristoff?"

Kristoff shook off his state of shock from being left with two strangers and responded.

"Yeah, there's my favorite bar near here. Makes a mean glog. Follow me." Kristoff lead the two away, an odder trio never seen.

**2 Hour Later, The Fiery Snowflake Bar**

"Seems we all have had a hell of an interesting adventure thanks to those princesses!" said Bruce boisterously, his speech much more free now that the three of them had bonded over a few jugs of Fire Belly Glog.

"Princesses. 'Tis every man's duty to fall in love with one, or to serve them." Said Flynn wistfully.

"Yeah, and from the sounds of it, you did both!" said Kristoff, howling with laughter, Bruce joining in. The three of them were very much close to drunk, and had lost their inhibition an hour ago.

After they stopped laughing, Kristoff got as serious as he could while drunk.

"So let me get this straight. You were a thief; you stole the long lost princess's crown, FOUND the long lost princess herself without knowing, and went through half the kingdom with her to see some glowing lanterns? Man, you fell hard."

Flynn just smiled. "You have no idea. The hair glowing bit really scared the crap out of me."

Kristoff snickered. Then Bruce piped up.

"And you mountain boy? You were raised by trolls, talk to a reindeer, and saved the kingdom with the princess FROM the Queen and her accidental Eternal Winter. Seems you had the crazier life, me buck."

Kristoff snickered again. "You forgot the living snowman who wanted summer, being tossed out of the Ice Palace by a 15 foot snow creature and falling for the same princess who hit me in the face with a bag of carrots." The three of them broke out laughing again.

"Still, at least I'm not a guy with a hook who plays a piano!" Kristoff said, and the three of them started howling again. Bruce was too drunk to take offence. After they stopped laughing, Flynn held up his mug.

"A toast, to the insane royals that brought us together!"

Kristoff and Bruce raised their mugs too.

"To the royals!"

The mugs went clink, and they drank up.

While the men were drinking, Anna and Elsa were trying to keep up with the overly enthusiastic Rapunzel. She had been trapped in a tower all her life, and had only been at home with the king and queen for two years. She had never left her kingdom, and Arendelle was very different. There were many sights to see, and she seemed to want to see all of them in just a few hours! She dragged the two sisters from place to place, barely staying still long enough for them to catch up. Finally, Anna managed to convince Rapunzel to slow down and stop dashing everywhere.

"After all, you're staying here for a while, so you'll get to see everything. Just chose somewhere, and relax a little. That's why you came, right?" asked Anna.

"Sorry, Arendelle is just so beautiful! I guess I can slow down a little, if that is what the queen degrees." Rapunzel replied jokingly.

Elsa glared at her balefully. "I may be queen, but to you I'm cousin. And yes, you can slow down." She added as an afterthought.

After that, Rapunzel decided that she wanted to visit the tailors. There was nothing wrong with her wardrobe, but Corona was a tropical place, and she needed something a little warmer for the colder climate.

On their way back to the castle from they're girls day, Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel were enjoying the glimmer as the first stars came out, when they saw a poster plastered on a wall.

"Wait a second, I want to see what that is." Said Rapunzel. She was wearing her new Arendelle Attire. It was almost identical to her normal clothing, with a head scarf like Anna's, and a layer of fleece on the inside. She walked over to the poster, and bent over, reading it. Then she turned around, smiling.

"How are your singing voices?"

_This should be interesting, yes? Next Time: Requiem of Frozen and Tangled Famous Songs.(Yes, I am actually doing what the summary says this time!)_


	5. The Arendelle Singing Contest

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. No computer at all during Christmas Holidays, and last week was brutal for school. Here is a longer chapter to make up for it. It took me all holiday to convert these songs, so you had better like them ;). Also, any lyrics that are bolded are not original, those are the ones I put in._

**The North Mountain, 3 Months Ago, 2 Hours after the Collapse of the Palace**

All was quiet on the North Mountain. The storm had passed, and the only movement was an arctic fox scampering through the snow, and the occasional fragment of ice falling from the ruined supports of the palace into the chasm below. The troops had left to return to the Southern Isles an hour ago, and all was peaceful on the mountain where just two hours prior, two brothers had dueled to the death. Or so it seemed.

The fox was searching for a place to rest for the night. Foxes are very intelligent creatures, and this one was no exception. It had lived in the Palace after Elsa had abandoned it, the icy magic seeping into its very being, and now that the Palace was gone, it needed a new home. It was now much smarter than any animal, and didn't get cold. So when it saw the disturbance in the air, and saw the flash, it didn't hesitate to dig a hole and spy on what was happening.

The light flashed again, and what seemed like a hole in the sky opened up, until it was 8 feet in diameter. It glowed with silver and gold light, and within it looked like a tunnel made of shimmering panels of those colours. A shadow came out of the portal, for the fox was sure that was what it was, and the shadow fell to the ground, kneeling for a moment before standing. It was a man with purest white hair. He was 6 feet tall, his eyes were the colour of mercury and he wore a green tailcoat. He was clad in a black tunic with gold trim around the sleeves and bottom, and black leggings with silver runes inscribed down each side of his leg. He wore well used brown leather boots, and had an ornate blade handle poking out from over his shoulder. But what was most striking about him was his face. It was both fierce and kind, and possessed the deep sorrow of someone who had witnessed uncountable horrors. The fox had a feeling that she could trust him, and wandered over.

The man smiled at the fox, but before he could reach down to pet her, a deep rumble came from deep within the mountain. He looked at the crevice, alert.

"As usual, just where I need to be when I need to be there" he said. His voice reflected the sorrow in his eyes, but there was also great determination, and the sorrow was barely detectable. The fox gazed on, wondering what the man was speaking of. The rumbling got louder, and light started to emanate from the chasm. The man lifted a hand, and it started to shine with purple energy.

The light grew brighter and brighter, until an enormous fireball burst from the chasm, and landed not 10 feet away. The man quickly flung the energy at the ground, and it expanded to a dome around him and the fox. It faded until both of them were no longer visible, and they waited for the fire to gutter out.

The fire died down, and revealed a brown haired man. He wore a fine suit, made with red fabric, and he held two orbs of fire in his hands as if they were apples. He looked up at the sky, and laughed.

"The heavens have forsaken me, so I have pledged my allegiance to hell. Now, Arendelle with burn, and I will have vengeance on those royal bitches!" He laughed manically after his short rant. With that, he snapped his mouth shut, and sent the orbs of flame into the ground. They passed through the snow as if it wasn't there, and vanished. There was nothing for a moment, and then hell rose.

With a burst of flames, much of the snow melted to reveal large cracks forming in the ground. Out of the cracks came the embodiments of fire, and evil.

Demons.

The servants of hell itself crawled out of the fuming cracks. Red, black, or gray, their scaly humanoid bodies looked very tough, and would take magic to pierce. They all had razor sharp claws, and many had spikes erupting from various parts of their bodies. Pile after pile of demons crawled out until there was a small army of over a thousand. The red clad Hellraiser gazed out over his new army, smirking. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of every demon there.

"They have razor sharp hearing too. This looks like Arendelle might be in trouble." said the green clad man to himself. A few demons turned to look at him, but couldn't see through the invisibility spell, and turned away. A 7-foot tall, bruise purple demon stepped forward.

"Why have you summoned us Hellraiser? And what makes you think you can control all of us?" the creature snarled.

"Simple. I didn't just swear to serve Hell and gain power. I made the Ultimate Deal with your master." The red figure said. Many of the demons made surprised noises. The large one looked shocked for a moment.

"What shall we call you Master?" it sneered. The figure smiled. It sent chills down the fox's spine.

"My Lord will be fine. First we march on the Southern Isles. Then Weselton, and if they don't join, we will crush them. Only then can I take my vengeance."

The demon smiled at the thought of the carnage it would unleash.

"TO THE SOUTHERN ISLES!" it roared at the other demons. They let off a cacophony of horrifying noise, and started down the mountain. The figure grinned at the sight, and said something to himself, almost too quiet for the green figure to hear.

"Watch out Arendelle. I swore I would return, and I always keep a promise." With that, he rose three feet into the air, an aura of black and purple hellfire surrounding him, and went off after his troops.

The green figure stared off after the host of evil.

"I can't do anything for the Southern Isles, and Weselton will probably join anyway. I need to find Arendelle, and warn the Queen. Can you show me the way?" The last sentence was aimed at the fox. She nodded, and scampered off through the snow. Then, the stranger stared out in the direction the fox had gone.

"I can only pray I'm not too late." With that, his form shimmered like a mirage, and he became a wolf the colour of quicksilver. He then ran off after the fox.

**Back in the Present, 3 months later**

Anna and Elsa were walking back to the castle with Rapunzel after she had convinced them to join the Singing Contest. The poster had advertised a contest with three categories, singles, duets, and group. There was a prize for the winners of each category, and Rapunzel had convinced them to join. The girls were going to convince Bruce, Flynn, and Kristoff to join when they got back. As they arrived back at the castle and passed through the gate, Rapunzel stopped and tilted her head back, brown waist length hair falling around her shoulders.

"That is a BIIIIIIIG snowman" She said, looking at Marshmallow. He wasn't moving. Elsa had arranged this before Rapunzel arrived.

"He is a special snowman." Elsa said.

"How is that? Other than the size of course." Rapunzel asked Anna clued into what Elsa was about to do, and repressed a giggle. Elsa smiled at Rapunzel, and turned to look at Marshmallow.

"Okay big guy, time to do your thing." She said. Marshmallow didn't move, and Rapunzel looked at Elsa like she was crazy.

"HEY, Marshmallow! Let's go!" Elsa called. Rapunzel giggled a little, thinking Elsa had lost it, when Marshmallow reached out an arm, grabbed Rapunzel, lifted her up, and stood her up on his hand close to his face. She looked utterly terrified, and Elsa felt kind of sorry for her. Then she remembered how Rapunzel had spooked her in the Chocolate shop, and laughed with Anna. Rapunzel shrieked.

Marshmallow didn't even flinch. He was used to having people scared of him. He gave a big Marshmallow grin, and spoke.

"Hello!" The world was slightly mangled, as Marshmallow wasn't made to talk, but it was understandable. Rapunzel looked more carefully at him, and saw the tiara.

"You're just a big softy, aren't you?" She asked. Marshmallow put her down, smiling the whole time.

"That's what happens when you have Ice Powers." Elsa said casually.

**11 O'Clock That Night**

It was late when the three men dragged themselves back to the castle. They had stopped their drinking several hours ago, but had stayed out and sobered up, not wanting the girls to see them that way. When they got back to the castle, their liquid diet for the day had left them ravenous, so they went to the kitchens. When they finished a meager meal, they headed to the library, knowing that was where the girls would be waiting. When they got there, they expected to be told off. Instead, the girls were sitting in chairs side by side, smiling. It was a very intimidating effect. Bruce piped up.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, Oh Crap."

**5 Days Later**

It was early evening, and the royals, both native and visiting, had just finished their meal. Kristoff and Bruce were talking about music, Flynn was off somewhere with Rapunzel, and Anna and Elsa, clad in the same clothing they had worn for the coronation, had just finished. Elsa had a new cape, and she had borrowed the tiara from Marshmallow, putting her hair up for tonight only. Tonight was the big night, and everyone was nervous, showing it or not. Eventually, Bruce was the one who got everyone moving to the contest. It was taking place in the square, and it was cold out. The poster had told everyone that the cold wouldn't be a problem though. Elsa had wondered why, but didn't question it.

They had just crossed the bridge that led from the castle to the village when an intense rumbling shook the ground, causing everyone to lose their balance. Only Elsa and Kristoff were still standing, Kristoff because of his years on slippery ice, and Elsa because she froze her feet to the ground. The rumbling got louder as the shaking settled to a dull hum. Then, Anna spotted the cause of the rumbling. It was in town square.

"Holy shi-" said Flynn before getting an elbow to the gut. Everyone was thinking the same thing, for what they saw was completely shocking. A massive dome of pure stone was literally growing out of the ground to cover the square. It was at least a mile high. After staring in shock at the dome for a moment, everyone started towards it.

Elsa sped up slightly, determined to find out who had this power.

They got to the dome to find that the front entrance was packed. There was a back, and they entered to find that the inside looked nothing like the outside. The square had been turned into a massive theater, with tables, chairs, and a massive cleared space in the center. What was most shocking though was that ten feet up, the wall morphed into a perfect illusion of the sky. Everyone broke up and headed to their categories, including Rapunzel who had signed up for all three, as Elsa went to find the manager.

After finding the manager, he directed her to a figure hiding in the shadows in the back. As she got closer, she could make out some details. He cut a striking figure, with a green tailcoat, black clothing, and hair whiter than her own hair. What caught most of her attention was the blade on his back, the mysterious runes on his clothing, and his eyes. She could see pain in them, the same she had experienced for most of her life, only much stronger.

"Who are you, and how did you raise this dome?" she asked, wanting answers. He looked at her for a moment before replying.

"White hair, pain in your soul, and the power to control ice in its purest form. You are Queen Elsa I presume?" his voice was deep, and she could detect determination, and some sorrow.

"How-?" Elsa asked, just to be cut off.

"How I know isn't important. As soon as the contest is over, come find me. I'll be waiting here." He said. With those words, he leaped higher than any person should, and jumped off the wall to a high platform that was nearly invisible from the ground, as it was the same colour as the sky.

Elsa stared at where the figure had gone. She wasn't alone. There were others like her! She was determined to get answers, and get she would, but it appeared she would need to wait a little longer. Elsa headed over to a table in the waiting area in front of the crowd, and sat down, waiting for the contest to start.

The stage was set. A spotlight was on the man standing on stage, the spotlight coming from the strangers hand above. The man on stage finally opened his mouth, and the show began.

"Welcome one and all to the first Annual Arendelle Singing Competition!" said the man in a boisterous tone. The crowd clapped, and there were a few whistles thrown in.

"Simmer down now, simmer down. I'll cut the theatrics, and just say good luck to all who entered. May the best voices win, and let the contest, BEGIN!" he said, beconing to the first in line. The contest started with the group songs, moved to Duet, and finally the Solos. The opening act was four village girls, followed by several other groups. People were confused though when a large group of Ice Harvesters came on stage. They normally kept to themselves.

The lead Harvester stepped forwards.

"Normally we keep to ourselves. Tonight we decided to honour our Queen with an altered version of the song we work to, Frozen Heart." He said with a voice like gravel. Elsa gasped, flattered and surprised that they would sing for her. The manager gestured to the figure above, and the entire inside of the dome started to change, shocking everyone, especially Elsa. The entire inside became a perfect illusion of an Icy Lake with a stage of Ice in the middle. Elsa thought only she had ice power. There was more to this man than there seemed.

The Harvesters started to hum, each one joining a second after the others, then the singing began.

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining._

_**Our icy queen both strong and fair,**_

_**Had a frozen heart, was pining.**_

_**She cut through the ice, **__cold and clear__**,**_

_**Fought for love, and conquered fear,**_

_**See her beauty**__, sharp and sheer._

_Split the ice apart,_

_**And save her frozen heart.**_

_HUP! HO!_

_**Keep of safe!**_

_**From the blow!**_

_HUP! HO!_

_**Of the ice!**_

_**And the snow!**_

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

_**Ice is a magic,**_

_**She does control.**_

_Stronger than one!_

_Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a thousand men! Ho!_

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining,_

_**Our icy queen both strong and fair,**_

_**Had a frozen heart, was pining.**_

_**She cut through the ice**__, cold and clear,_

_**Fought for love, and conquered fear,**_

_**See her beauty,**__ sharp and sheer._

_Split the ice apart,_

_**Protect her thawed out heart.**_

With that, the song was through.

The Harvesters looked to Elsa to see how the song was received, and were shocked to find her crying.

"Your majesty, are you okay? Did we dredge up painful memories?" one asked.

Elsa wiped away the tears, embarrassed. "You've nothing to apologize for. That was beautiful. Thank you."

They looked relieved as they returned to their seats. The manager walked up on stage.

"Well that was amazing, wasn't it? Unexpected drama too! I understand the queen has a special request to go now, or would you like to wait?" he said, slightly subdued. Elsa stood up.

"I'm fine." Was her simply reply. She walked up on stage, and as she did so, the dome morphed again. It was now a perfect replica of the North Mountain, small blizzard and all. Elsa was part way up the mountain, and the audience was hovering at the edge, watching. Elsa was surprised, but hid it. This figure was extremely powerful, and it unnerved her. She turned and faced the people.

"I'm sure you all remember the Eternal Winter. When I ran away from Arendelle, I went here, to the North Mountain. I was afraid I would hurt someone, unaware of the winter I had caused. At the same time, I was relieved that I could be who I was without hurting anyone. All the emotion welled up within, and this song was the result."

With that, Elsa started singing, the words coming straight from the heart, walking up the mountain.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

Elsa stopped walking, and removed her gloves.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

She unclasped her cape, letting it fly away.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

_I'm free!_

Elsa drew back her hands, and formed the beginnings of the stairs that would lead to the palace. Many of the people were surprised, for all she made in Arendelle was a skating rink.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!_

Elsa started forming her palace, no longer worried that the dome wouldn't be big enough. As the massive structure took form, the people watched in shock at the glorious work of art being created in front of their eyes. The figure was also surprised. He knew the queen was strong, but not this strong.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

Elsa threw away the tiara, and let down her hair. No one knew for sure, but almost everyone expected it when Elsa transformed the dress.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

There was the deep boom of the doors, and everyone burst out into the loudest applause so far.

It was a hit.

Elsa melted down the palace so the figure could turn the stage back, and walked over to sit with Anna, tiara in hand.

The manager stepped up as the dome reverted to normal, tears in his eyes.

"That was gorgeous, I'm sure everyone here agrees. Give Queen Elsa a big hand everyone!" Everyone clapped until they couldn't anymore, applause going for ten minutes.

"Let's get this show back on track, shall we? The last group of the night, the Snuggly Duckling Regulars, Flynn Rider, and Princess Rapunzel of Corona!"

There was much cheering for them as they all came up on stage. The dome became a large bar. Rapunzel walked up to the edge of the stage, and addressed the audience.

"Tonight we will be singing a little something that got made up after I asked the bar members if they had a dream. Also, sorry for not telling you about the extra passengers Elsa." Everyone laughed as Elsa made a face, and shook her fist melodramatically.

Bruce started up the song.

_[Bruce:]_

_I'm malicious, mean and scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest_

_But despite my evil look_

_And my temper, and my hook_

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

_Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?_

_Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?_

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show-tune medley_

_Thank you!_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_He's got a dream!_

_He's got a dream!_

_[Bruce:]_

_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_

_Though I do like breaking femurs_

_You can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Big Nose Thug:]_

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_

_Plus something here that oozes_

_And let's not even mention my complexion_

_But despite my extra toes_

_And my goiter, and my nose_

_I really want to make a love connection_

_Can't you see me with a special little lady_

_Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?_

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter_

_I'm a lover, not a fighter -_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_He's got a dream!_

_[Big Nose Thug:]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_He's got a dream!_

_[Big Nose Thug:]_

_And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_

_There's a child behind it, dreaming -_

_Like everybody else_

_I've got a dream_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_Tor would like to quit and be a florist_

_Gunther does interior design_

_Ulf is into mime_

_Attila's cupcakes are sublime_

_Bruiser knits_

_Killer sews_

_Fang does little puppet shows_

_[Bruce:]_

_And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!_

With that line, the hulking behemoth clinked two unicorn horns together and gave a cheesy grin, causing much laughter.

[Bruce:]

So what's your dream pretty boy?

[Flynn:]

Sorry, I don't sing.

All the thugs pointed various weapons at him, and Flynn jumped on a table and started singing.

_[Flynn:]_

_I have dreams, like you - no, really!_

_Just much less touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen somewhere_

_warm and sunny_

_On an island that I own_

_Tanned and rested and alone_

_Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

**[Bruce:]**

**Yeah, your dream sucks.**

Everyone was about to start singing again when Flynn interrupted.

**[Flynn:]**

**That WAS my dream, but now I have a new one!**

**[Bruce:]**

**Let's hear it then!**

**[Thug Chorus:]**

**YEAH!**

_**[Flynn:]**_

_**I was greedy and a fool,**_

_**And a crook, now that's not cool!**_

_**Since then I've revaluated life!**_

_**I met a girl who changed me,**_

_**Turned my heart and rearranged me!**_

_**For I would endure most any strife!**_

Flynn was staring at Rapunzel the whole time, and caused her to blush. The audience laughed as she started to sing.

_[Rapunzel:]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_She's got a dream!_

_[Rapunzel:]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_She's got a dream!_

_[Rapunzel:]_

_I just want to see the floating_

_lanterns gleam!_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_Yeahh!_

_[Rapunzel:]_

_And with every passing hour_

_I'm so glad I left my tower -_

_Like all you lovely folks_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_She's got a dream!_

_He's got a dream!_

_They've got a dream!_

_We've got a dream!_

_So our diff 'rences ain't_

_really that extreme!_

_We're one big team...!_

_Call us brutal -_

_Sick -_

_[Bruce:]_

_Sadistic -_

_[Big Nose Thug:]_

_And grotesquely optimistic_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_We've got a dream!_

_[Bruce:]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Big Nose Thug:]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Thug Chorus:]_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Rapunzel:]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[All:]_

_Yes way down deep_

_inside, I've got a dream!_

_Yeahh!_

Everyone started cheering. The last couple of verses saw many of the audience dancing and singing along. Everyone filed off stage as it reverted and the manager came on.

"Well that was lively and playful too! Give'im a hand folks!" he said, causing everyone to clap louder.

"Time for the duets! Let's start with Princess Anna and Ice Harvester Kristoff, shall we?" There was much cheering at that. Elsa was surprised. She knew that Anna was entering, but had no idea what she was doing. Anna came on stage with Kristoff, but there was no change to the stage this time, just the original. Anna wasted no time with introductions and dove right in. When Elsa heard the words, she was shocked, and then realized how Kristoff was going to pull off the surprise he had asked Elsa permission for.

_[Anna:] Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_

_[Kristoff:] __**I won't stop you**__._

_[Anna:] All my life had been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bumped into you_

_[Kristoff:]_

_**That's not how I remember it.**_

_**I'd been going my whole life, just Sven by my side.**_

_**I thought I needed no one, and then I met you.**_

_[Anna:] And with you..._

_[Kristoff:] And with you_

_[Kristoff:] I found my place..._

_[Anna:] I see your face..._

_[Both:]_

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_[Anna:] With you!_

_[Kristoff:] With you!_

_[Anna:] With you!_

_[Kristoff:] With you!_

_[Both:] Love is an open door..._

_[Kristoff:] I mean it's __**so weird**__..._

_[Anna:] What?_

_[Kristoff:] We finish each other's-_

_[Anna:] __**Sentences!**_

_[Kristoff:] That's what I was gonna say!_

_[Anna:] I've never met someone-_

_[Both:]_

_Who thinks so much like me!_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

_[Kristoff:] You-_

_[Anna:] And I-_

_[Kristoff:] Were-_

_[Anna:] Just-_

_[Both:] Meant to be!_

_[Anna:] __**We were lost**__..._

_[Kristoff:] __**We were lost**__..._

_[Both:]_

_**In the fog of the past**_

_**We don't have to stumble anymore**__!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

_[Anna:] With you!_

_[Kristoff:] With you!_

_[Anna:] With you!_

_[Kristoff:] With you!_

_[Both:] Love is an open door..._

Kristoff kneeled down in front of Anna, and took her hand. A few people gasped, and one woman shrieked. THEY knew what was happening.

Kristoff took a deep breath. "Anna Arendelle, will you marry me?"

Anna scowled at him. "Not funny Kristoff. You know what happened last time, this is no joke."

Kristoff just smiled nervously, and took out a ring with a teardrop sapphire in it.

"I'm not joking."

Anna finally clued in, and gasped, covering her face.

"What about Elsa?" she turned to look at her older sister. Elsa nodded.

"Already taken care of." Said Kristoff. "Now I ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Anna started to cry. "Yes! I will Kristoff Bjorgman, I will marry you!" She buried her head in his shoulder as he got up. She was crying the whole time. Kristoff turned to Elsa, smiling. She smiled back. The audience went wild.

There was cheering, clapping, whistling, and a few chairs shoved backward. Everyone went berserk.

When the crowd finally calmed down a half hour later, the manager stepped up, as usual.

"Holy crap, we really are getting some crazy surprises tonight! Next up, the only other Duet, Flynn Rider and Princess Rapunzel!"

There was some cheering, but not much. Little could top the proposal. They also cut straight to the song, which was taking place on a lake in a boat.

_[Rapunzel]_

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_[Rapunzel]_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

_[Flynn]_

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_[Both]_

_And at last I see the light_

_[Flynn]_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_[Both]_

_And at last I see the light_

_[Rapunzel]_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_[Both]_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

Once the song was over, people clapped, and the atmosphere got tense. The solo songs were the best part.

As person after person went, people started getting tired and getting applause got tougher. The last one in line was Rapunzel. She walked up on stage.

"I used to have magic hair that healed people when I sang, but have long since lost the power. This is the song that activated it. I call it, Heal the Heart." She said simply. Then she sang, low and beautiful. People could hear the magic in the words, and everyone was at the edge of their seats.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your powers shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design._

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_**Retrieve what death has took,**_

_**Turn back the hands of time.**_

_**Return what now is gone,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine.**_

_**Let not the hurting last,**_

_**With strength of creeping vines.**_

_**Rise above the pain,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine.**_

_**Heal what death has wrought,**_

_**Let us not cross the line,**_

_**Into the realm of death,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine, **_

_**What once was mine.**_

Rapunzel drew out the last line, and when she stopped, there was absolute silence. Then the uproar began.

Everyone clapped, causing an enormous racket that could be heard at the North Mountain.

The manager stepped up, and announced that the winners would be chosen shortly, and the competitors could go sit with the audience if they wished. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Bruce went over to Rapunzel and Flynn.

"That was beautiful Rapunzel, I'm sure you'll win." Gushed Anna. Then she realized Elsa was in the same category, and looked at her sister sheepishly.

"I-" Elsa cut her off.

"I didn't enter Anna. I just sang for the heck of it."

Anna blinked a few times, relieved she wasn't hurting Elsa's feelings. Then the manager got back up on stage.

"We have the winners of the Singing Contest!"

Everyone grew quite, and waited in anticipation.

"The Group Winner is…. I've Got a Dream!"

The Regulars smiled, but otherwise showed little emotion. Couldn't have people think they were soft, could they?

"The Duet Winners were… What else but Love is an Open Door?"

The cheering got even louder.

"Finally, the winner for the Solo was… Heal the Heart, sang by Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel and Anna hugged, while people congratulated her. But all throughout the noise, there was a sound that drew everyone's attention, causing silence. A low growl, like a feral beast.

People looked around, but saw nothing. The stranger was most alert, one hand on his blade, the other glowing with purple magic.

With a loud crash, a chunk of the roof was blown apart, and something dropped down onto the stage. The manager ran for dear life as the shape straightened out, to reveal a man clad in a blood red suit, with a black handled sword on his belt. Not many people knew the figure, but the royal sisters did, as did the stranger above. The stranger knew him as the Hellraiser from the mountain. Elsa and Anna knew him by a different name.

Elsa growled, making a sound that spooked even Anna.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing here Hans?"

_The Mysterious Figure will come into play next chapter. Trust me, he will drastically affect the story. If you want spoilers on who he is, check my Profile page._

_Next Chapter: All Hell breaks loose. Literally._


	6. Escaping from Arendelle, Losing Control

_I got bored, so here is the next chapter early. Shit has officially hit the fan, and there will be hints about Fenix, and a very nasty conclusion that you will all hate me for. Also, there are two references in this chapter. Can you find them?_

**Massive Stone Dome, Arendelle Town Square**

Hans gave a casual smirk at the sight of Elsa.

"Ah, Elsa. Nice to see you again. Everything been good with you, everyone happy?" he said with a fake happy tone. Before Elsa could retort, his voice turned nasty.

"I haven't. After you shipped me back home, I was HUNTED by my OWN BROTHER for TWO YEARS! My life has been completely destroyed because of YOU! I promised to come back and burn Arendelle to the ground, and I'm here to fulfil that promise now that I can do THIS!" He ranted. With the final words, he made a fireball of black flames and whipped it at Elsa. Before she could react though, there was a flash faster than the eye could see. The fireball went speeding back at Hans and destroyed the stage. He landed on the floor, looking around for what had stopped him from killing Elsa.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, there was a green clad figure crouched in front of the Queen, unsheathed blade in hand. It was obvious from his outstretched arm he had literally batted the fireball back with his sword, and an impressive sword it was.

It was a long sword with a shortened handle. The hilt was a basic black leather wrap, with a dragon head for a pommel. In the dragons open mouth was a Yin-Yang symbol made of obsidian and moonstone. The cross guard was a basic rectangular design with ornate gold runes intertwined around it. The blade itself was blued steel, and had a blood channel running through the middle of the blade. The channel was full of a pulsing purple energy, and onlookers could see a strand connecting the pulsing channel and the man's hand.

As everyone stared in shock, he straightened up, showing his full height and rune covered clothing. He looked like a living legend, a hero from the stories parents told their kids to make them sleep. Elsa wasn't as shocked as everyone else, for she had suspected that there was more to him than meets the eye from the feats he had performed earlier. Hans just stared in fury at the one who dared to interfere.

"And who is this man who dares to dress up and play hero? I should like to know before he dies." Hans demanded, his voice dripping with anger and sarcasm.

"You need not know that, just that my name is Fenix, and you have crossed the wrong warrior, you craven whelp. Now I ask, who are you?"

His voice was steady and calm, but no one could miss the subtle menace in his voice.

"I am Hans, Lord of Darkness, and Disciple to Hell itself! And you shall perish for interfering in that which doesn't concern you!" he snarled, rising two feet into the air, surrounded by flames. Tendrils whipped out and grabbed Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa. Fenix whipped around as soldiers and demons started to flood into the dome. With a flourish, Fenix plunged his blade into the ground, opening a door in the dome. As the townspeople rushed through to escape, he lunged at Hans, yelling.

"EVERYONE, RUN!"

Everyone did as they were told and ran, Rapunzel and Flynn bolting for the castle while Bruce, and the other Snuggly Duckling Regulars went to help the villagers, saying they would protect the villagers while the guards dealt with the castle.

Fenix moved forward faster than anyone should, blade flashing as he cleaved the tendrils apart with one blow. Instantly, the three royals got up and ran for the door. Fenix stopped more tendrils from grabbing them as he shouted after them.

"Run to the castle and seal it tight! Queen Elsa, you must use the Eternal Deepfreeze Declaration! RUN!"

The three ran as fast as they could towards the castle as people ran around them, barricading their homes. As they ran, Elsa looked back to see the entire dome crumble, pieces rising in the air before hurtling towards the combatants like massive catapult stones. They could hear the demons and soldiers following close behind, an army of death. Elsa managed to make out the soldiers insignia's on their uniforms. They were Weselton soldiers.

They made it to the castle just as the gates were closing. With a BOOM, they sealed behind them. Elsa whipped around, and froze the gates solid, adding an addition four feet of ice to break through. She started running up to the tallest watchtower, Rapunzel and Flynn following, as Anna and Kristoff ran for the large bell that had been installed a year earlier. As Elsa and the Corona royals ran, Flynn asked a question.

"What the hell is the Deepfreeze Declaration?!"

Elsa didn't look back as she climbed the stairs.

"It's something that was created after the Endless Winter. In the event of a total invasion, I would trigger another Endless Winter, much harsher than the original. The townspeople are prepared to withstand another Ice Age for months if they have to, with all the preparations. The idea is that the villagers would be prepared, while the invaders froze to death."

She said the whole thing with a cool voice, as if it didn't matter. They reached the top to reveal a massive room with windows on all sides, and a large crank in the center of the floor. Flynn grabbed it and started to turn, opening the roof. As he did so, they heard a loud BONG, BONG, BONG of a massive bell. It was the signal of the Deepfreeze.

Elsa stood in the middle of a platform that was rising through the hole in the roof. As the platform reached a few feet above the roof, it stopped. Elsa looked out at the kingdom, watching as demons flooded the streets, killing all they came across. Most people thankfully were already hiding in their homes. Soldiers from Weselton, now led by the Duke on horseback, and wearing a ridiculous amount of armour, were charging for the castle. Hans and Fenix were nowhere to be seen, as the sounds of the clash had died away. As the chaos unfurled around her, tears fell from Elsa's eyes at the sight of all the carnage.

"Power only breeds war." She said to herself quietly, full of sorrow for all the pain that was being cause just to find her.

"I wish I had never been born."

With those words, she reached deep inside herself, harnessing the raw torrent of emotion that had welled up within her, and gathered it into one tight ball within her chest. When she couldn't take the strain anymore, she unleashed it all in one frozen blast.

Ice poured out of her hands, causing an instant blizzard that froze the exposed flesh of the Weselton soldiers instantly. The instant blizzard engulfed the entire kingdom in a matter of seconds, freezing everything solid. Roofs were covered with a thick layer of ice, then feet of snow. Doors were sealed, windows shattered, than froze over, tougher than before. The ground became covered in ice and snow, and the sky turned a menacing dark blue that was almost black. The wind started to howl, blowing faster and stronger, making the cold far worse than any amount of snow could do. Then, the sky opened up and unleashed the worst snowstorm there had ever been seen.

The snow came down in blankets, covering everything. The demons, being creatures of fire, remained unaffected. The soldiers on the other hand, were not so lucky. Many started freezing to death right there and then, only the elite escaping the cold because of the thick leather they were wearing to protect against Elsa's icy magic.

As the storm grew worse, Elsa focused all her power, and started to grow a massive wall around the castle. The gate she left unguarded, for the ice would only hold off Hans for a short time. The wall curved up, and formed a massive dome like the one Fenix had made. It was just large enough to encompass the castle, and it closed at the tip of the tower Elsa stood in. Satisfied it would hold back the enemy for a least a few hours, she gestured for Flynn to let her down. As she reached the bottom, her legs wobbled slightly, causing Flynn and Rapunzel to each grab an arm. She waved them of as she stood up.

"Just a momentary lapse caused by so much magic. I'm fine." She said. She started down the stairs to the great hall, where everyone was sure to be waiting. On the way, she passed Marshmallow, who looked confused at what was happening. She thought for a moment, and then gestured at Marshmallow, hand glowing. He shrunk until he was seven feet tall instead of twelve, and he could fit through doors. He looked at his new smaller physique, and followed his mistress to the hall.

When she got there, all the staff of the castle, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were waiting. Elsa went up to the dining table, and sat down at its head, gesturing for everyone to do the same. After everyone was settled, she cut straight to the point.

"Just under an hour ago, we came under siege from Hans of the Southern Isles. He has gained powers over fire that are much stronger than mine, and he seems to control an army of demons. I'm sure you all know what he wants."

There was some nodding and murmuring, and all went silent.

"I have sealed the castle in an ice dome, and was forced to enact the Deepfreeze Declaration. I can't keep Hans out for long, he's too strong. If anyone has a plan, I need to hear it." Elsa sat back, hoping someone would speak up. The answer she got didn't come from where she expected.

"You can't fight him in your current state", Came Fenix's voice from the ceiling. He jumped down, landing effortlessly on the floor after the massive forty foot jump. At this point, only the castle staff was surprised. Immediately, a force of guards closed around Elsa. Elsa waved them off.

"It's fine. This man saved everyone's lives at the dome. Without him, everyone, villagers and royals, would be dead already."

They back away, eying him with suspicion. Fenix eyed them back before continuing, standing at the opposite end of the table.

"Hans is too strong right now, and he has an army too. You can't defeat him at this time. Only when you realise who you truly are can you defeat him." He said, dead serious.

Several people stared at him like he was crazy. Elsa looked at him strangely too.

"You wanted advice, and I have given it. Now you have a choice. You can come with me, and find out what you really are, or you can stay and have Hans hunt you down. I will await your decision in the stable." With those words, he left. Elsa stared after him, a burning desire ripping through her. Anna noticed the look, and asked about it.

Elsa was breathless for a moment before speaking. "Finally, someone knows. Someone can answer my questions. He might be lying, but I feel I can believe him." She sat back, looking drained. Kai stood up, and requested they break for a few hours rest, a watch posted at the tallest tower to keep an eye on Hans. Elsa agreed, and all retired to their bed chambers.

**Several hours later, 1 O'Clock In the Morning**

Everyone was sleeping soundly, despite to threat outside their walls. Everything seemed calm, when Elsa was woken by the roaring of Marshmallow. She leapt out of bed, nightgown changing to ice dress as she bolted down the hall to Anna and Kristoff's room. She was nervous that Hans would find a way to sneak through the dome during the night, and set Marshmallow to guard her sister. As she ran down the hall, Rapunzel came out of her room, still fully clothed. She saw Elsa's desperate look as she ran down the halls, and bolted after her. Flynn quickly followed, also still dressed. They had been unable to sleep, and were talking about their own adventures 2 years ago when they heard the roar.

Elsa reached her sisters room as another roar broke out. She blasted the doors with enough raw magic that they exploded, showering fragments all over the scene before them. Elsa took it all in instantly. Hans, a hulking bruise purple demon, and a broken window. Several soldiers had captured Anna, and Kristoff was just surrendering. Marshmallow was battling the colossal creature, icy claws at enormous blades. The demon was seven feet tall, with moulder black leather boots, a black hooded cape with dark blue trim, and a chest harness that had throwing daggers and various vials of what she guessed was poison. It had two massive golden fingerless arm bracers that went all the way to its shoulders, and ended in thick shoulder pads. They had black obsidian orbs imbedded in the shoulders, pulsing with red veins. The red ran all throughout the bracers, and ran down the middle of the obsidian blades that were extended from the reverse side of its elbows. Two feet long beyond the hand, the blades had cut Marshmallow to pieces, but his magically snow had reformed quickly.

With a blast, the demon lost its temper and blasted Marshmallow with a burst of hellfire. Because of the magical qualities of the flames, it would take longer to regenerate, taking Marshmallow out of the fight. Just as it turned, Elsa blasted it in the chest with a beam of ice, knocking it through the wall. Hans grabbed Anna and lifted her by her throat, hand glowing slightly.

"Move without my say so and you sister gets cooked alive." He said calmly. He had obviously thought he had won. He had forgotten about Fenix.

With a burst of stone, the left wall exploded, showering the room with chucks of rock. Hans dropped Anna to protect himself, and Fenix rushed through the opened, one hand glowing purple, the other going for something in his belt. He blasted four of the six soldiers with energy bolts before charging Hans. Elsa realized he looked different. His eyes had turned gold, his hair raven black, and he showed a sadistic glee in killing. Then she looked closer, and saw the insanity within. This was NOT the Fenix she had met earlier.

He closed with Hans as Hans drew his own blade, a bone white blade on a black hilt. Fenix pulled out a small rod with a handle grip, and four claws clamping a small green crystal to the end. Fenix pointed it at Hans, making a buzzing noise before he realized he had the wrong item. He put it back in his coat, and drew his sword. The two clashed, and both moved fast enough for Elsa to lose track. She quickly went over to her sister, and helped her up. Kristoff and Marshmallow joined them as Anna led the group of six to the corner of the room by the bed. Anna pushed a few tiles in sequence, and a hidden passage opened in the floor. They started entering one by one, Rapunzel first, then Marshmallow. As the snowy behemoth entered, there was a burst of flame as the demon Elsa had blasted came back through the wall, sending fireballs all over the place. Kristoff was sent flying as one detonated by his feet, and Anna rushed over to him.

"Go! We'll catch up!" Elsa shouted as she rushed for the fallen man. Flynn stayed, much to her annoyance, and the demon got closer, his aim improving. They grabbed Kristoff, getting him to his feet. They rushed over to the hatch as the demon reached them. It grabbed Flynn as they reached the trap door.

"Keep going!" he yelled as the demon knocked him unconscious and threw him aside. They stopped, torn between saving him or running. In the end, Anna made the decisision.

"He said keep going. We need to escape! Sorry about this Kristoff." she said as she shoved her fiancé into the hole. Then, the demon grabbed Anna.

Time seemed to slow down as Elsa watched her sister being lifted up and slung over the creatures shoulder like she was nothing. As the creature reached for her, Elsa felt to most intense tide of emotion she had every felt. It was worse than when she ran away from Arendelle, worse than seeing her sister frozen. It was like she would lose her all over again, only to that monster who would torture her. As the wave of emotion threatened to consume her, she converted it all into power with nothing but desperation to save her sister in her mind. The power filled her body, making her feel like she was being burned alive. Fenix shoved Hans back, and turned to see Elsa literally glowing an icy blue colour as the magic threatened to kill her. He knew instantly what she was about to do, and released a wild burst of his own power to protect himself, Anna, Flynn Rider, the passage the others had gone through, and the people who had taken refuge in the courtyard.

This wasn't going to be pretty in any sense of the word.

Just when Elsa felt she could control the magic no longer, she released it in one wild burst of pure destruction.

There was no focus, no aim, and no conversion to ice. A wave of pure magic emanated from her, completely destroying the room. The power radiated outwards, a thermonuclear explosion of pure magical power, and she was the core. It extended until it destroyed all the rooms adjacent to it. Everyone had heard the clash and went to the courtyard for safety. It was good they did, for the sphere of destruction got bigger until it engulfed the entire castle, annihilating everything. It destroyed the walls, the icy dome, everything. The sphere stopped at the outer edge of the ice dome. To people outside, it looked like the castle was a giant light. Then, with a massive push from Elsa, the magic retracted to her, and burst outward, spraying the magic everywhere in beams. Debris and magic flew into the village, the sea and the mountain. No houses were hit, but many a demon was killed.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a sorry scene. Where the castle had been was a massive crater. On one side was the castle staff, shielded in their protective bubble. In the middle was Elsa, hovering several feet in the air. Hans, who had been directly hit by the blast, was lying on the bottom of the crater facedown, smoking. The demon was still holding Anna, for protecting her had saved it as well, and Fenix with kneeling on the ground, shield gone, sword point first in the ground.

Elsa slowly started to lower to the ground, and Anna was terrified to see her eyes were pure icy blue. When she reached the ground, her eyes reverted to normal. Fenix stood up, hair white again as Elsa touched down. He rushed towards her, knowing what would happen next. As Elsa's eyes faded back to normal, she looked around for a moment before her eyes rolled up and she collapsed.

Fenix caught her before she reached the ground. He lifted her up bridal style, looking at Hans as he moaned, struggling to get to his feet. Fenix met Anna's gaze, a deep sorrow of someone who was about to do something they would deeply regret for the rest of their life in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Anna. I can't save you both." He said, his voice choking for a moment. Anna saw the deep sorrow of someone who had lost many people, and the frustration of not being able to do anything about it.

"Go! I'll be fine." She said as the demon rushed towards its master to aid him. Fenix took on last look at the brave soul who was willing to die for her sister, and started to run, run through the gates, down the streets, and up where the road used to be, heading for the base of the North Mountain, as if he could run from the curse he seemed to carry.

What was the use of having nearly unlimited power if he was always helpless to aid those who needed him?

_Hate me yet? The hints will be elaborated on later. Also, I think you can be damn sure Elsa is going to be PISSED when she wakes up. Fenix left her sister with a psycho after all. NEXT TIME: The Journey begins, and Elsa lays on the brink of death. Also, Rapunzel gets a gift._

_In case you missed them, the references were as follows:_

_DOCTOR WHO: When Fenix pulled out the rod that went buzz, that was the Twelfth Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver._

_Final Fantasy VI: When Elsa comments on power breeding war, and wishing she hadn't been born, she repeats the exact words said by Celes on the Floating Continent just before she stabs Kefka in front of the Statues._


	7. Old Powers Born Anew

_I had to re-release the chapter so I could tweak Fenix's power a bit, so lets try this again. I have a lot of time on my hands, so I will just release each chapter when I complete it. That means it could be anywhere from 1 day and 2 weeks between updates. Enjoy!_

**Just After Fenix Left, The Crater**

Hans woke up disoriented and confused. What the hell had happened? All he remembered seeing was a bright blue light, then nothing. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Elsa had lost it, unleashing everything she had in one burst. Idiot. She would be drained for weeks after that little stunt. He would use that time to make her pay. He got up; leaning on the demon lords armored shoulder for support. As soon as he was up, he waved off the demon lord. He couldn't appear weak.

He looked around, surveying the carnage. Where the castle used to be was an enormous crater, completely covered in a thin layer of ice. It gave the ground the appearance of being coated in glass. Much of the rest of the village had also been "Glassed", making the kingdom look unearthly, like somewhere spirits would dwell.

As Hans looked around, he realized that the witch herself was nowhere to be seen. Anna was slung over the demons shoulder, and the husband of that annoying visiting royal was unconscious off to the side. He walked over to the demon. The creature was a good foot and a bit taller, but still looked nervous as he was approached.

Hans melted the ground he was standing on and elevated it so he could look eye to eye with the colossal creature.

"Where. Is. She?" He growled, barely keeping his temper and power in check.

"The burst was too strong my lord. I was unable to recover in time to stop the interloper from escaping with the Queen." The creature said, kneeling. It was lying, it had been unaffected by the blast thanks to the shield. Hans didn't need to know that though.

"Useless. Absolutely useless." Hans said in disgust as he walked away. He stood in the center of the pit, and raised his arms.

"I think we need a change of scenery, don't you?" he asked no one in particular. The ground started to glow as the ice melted, and the ground heated up. Within the space of a few seconds, the pit was pure lava except for where Flynn lay, and where the demon stood. It picked up Flynn, and went to stand beside its master. As the lava started to rise, forming walls, Hans turned to the creature.

"Do you demons have a name, or are you just creatures of death?" he asked. He seemed curious. The demon grimaced.

"True Master gives us each names as we form. He named me something very…. Humiliating. He thought it would be amusing. I don't talk about it." The creature said. To Han's surprise, there was embarrassment in its voice.

"Out with it then. What is your name?" Hans demanded. The demon grimaced again before saying three words. Those words made Hans stare in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Take the prisoners to the new dungeon, and get out of my sight." He ordered, still laughing. The demon lord growled, and left.

"What do you know; the devil has a sense of humor after all. Fluffy the Executioner, what was he thinking?" Hans burst out laughing again as the fortress rose around him.

* * *

><p>Fenix was still running, numb from another failure to protect someone who needed him, when Elsa stirred in his arms. He looked down at her to see her shivering. He picked up the pace, worried about the consequences of what she had done, both to the village, and herself.<p>

He reached the base of the mountain to find that there was no sign of the others. He stopped, looking around. There was a whispered command of "Over here!", and he walked over to a small copse of tree's that afforded cover from prying eyes. Within, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Marshmallow were waiting. The snowman had grown back to his standard twelve foot height, and had made a shelter out of trees and snow, bending them over as he piled on snow to keep them there. It was packed tight enough that it didn't slip between the thick evergreen branches and all the snow was cleared from the ground. Kristoff was dressed in his Ice Harvester outfit. Fenix didn't ask where he had kept it.

Fenix went to the center of the clearing as Kristoff and Rapunzel rushed over to him. He refused their help as he went over to a large patch of moss. He looked at Marshmallow for a moment. Marshmallow seemed to understand, and gathered up the moss into a makeshift bed. Fenix carefully placed Elsa down on the bed before reaching into his coat. He pulled out a large heavy blanket that should not have been able to fit in there AT ALL, and draped it over the sleeping queen. He kissed her on the forehead, and whispered something in another language.

" Dormite filia mea. Tibi pugnaverunt viriliter."

Fenix then walked over to the others.

"Are you all okay?" he asked.

"We're all fine. Where are Anna and Flynn?" said Kristoff, worried. Rapunzel was also worried. Fenix mulled it over for a moment before answering.

"They were captured."

Kristoff and Rapunzel gasped, Rapunzel looking a bit worried for Flynn, Kristoff looking terrified.

"We have to go back for them." Kristoff said decisively. He turned to go back to Arendelle only for Fenix to stop him.

"We can't save them Kristoff. Hans is too powerful." Kristoff whirled around angrily.

"We have to! Do you know what Hans will do to Anna?! You're a loner, and you have no idea what it's like to lose-" Fenix cut him off, his face showing an anger that knew no bounds.

"Do NOT think to lecture ME stripling! I was ancient before you were born! I have experienced pain you cannot begin to comprehend, and lost more than you could ever know! So DO NOT think you can lecture ME on losing someone, unless you wish to test yourself on the Last of the Ever Guardians!" Fenix roared. He moved towards Elsa, but when he was a foot away, he stopped and shivered for a moment. Then, he collapsed, and all was darkness.

* * *

><p>When Fenix awoke, it was dawn, and he was lying on a bed of moss, his coat bundled beneath his head as a pillow. He had no blanket, but that wasn't an issue because his rune clothing regulated body temperature. He sat up, and held his head with one hand as a pain shot through his skull. He looked around, and saw that Kristoff was sleeping propped against a tree, while Rapunzel was sitting beside Elsa, watching over the dormant queen. The queen herself was paler than normal, her skin no longer the pale snowy colour it should have been. She had a sickly grey tint to her, and even under the blanket, she shivered.<p>

Fenix reached down, and picked up his coat, putting it on as he stood up. Rapunzel looked his way for a moment, then resumed watching her charge. Fenix slowly walked over to her, sipping from a small clear cut crystal flask. It contained a blue fluid that rippled and shimmered.

When he reached the two women, he kneeled down and asked how she was.

"Not good." Rapunzel said quietly, trying not to wake her. "She keeps shivering, and the grey tint has me worried. If only I still had my hair…"

Fenix searched his memory for a moment before remembering about the flower that gave Rapunzel magic hair. He reached into his coat before pulling out a book the size of a hardcover novel.

"I don't think it will help much, but I may be able to help you." Fenix said, taking another sip. With each sip, the light in his eyes returned more. He opened the first page, and looked for something in the index. Then he turned the page towards the end. When the pages stopped flipping, there was an image of the flower that had given Rapunzel her power. In the corner of the page were four mini images of the flower.

"It's nice and all, but it's just a picture." Rapunzel said. "We need the real thing."

"Just wait." He said with a smirk on his face. He took a drop of the fluid from the vial, and put it on his finger. Then, he gently blew on it. The drop turned to a fine dusty glitter, before landing on the flower. The flower glowed, than started to literally grow out of the page. Rapunzel looked in amazement as it grew to its full height, and popped out of the book. As soon as it came out, a flower from the corner vanished. Fenix took the flower, and handed it to her.

"Do what you will with it. I gift your power back to you." He said solemnly, the mood spoiled by his grin. Rapunzel shrieked, and leapt at Fenix, catching him off guard. She hugged him, almost crushing the flower. She was laughing and crying with joy. She then stopped hugging, and kept thanking Fenix over and over.

"Enough with the thanking." he said, uncomfortable. "There is something you may want to know. This isn't the same flower you used. It is a close cousin, but should have the same affect. It is more stable though, so cutting your hair shouldn't destroy the power in the entire strand, just the bit that was cut off. To activate it, I think you need to place it in your hair, and sing the song to trigger it."

Rapunzel put the flower in her hair, and started to sing. As she sang, Fenix noticed Kristoff awaken, and Elsa stopped shivering. By the end of the first verse, the flower was shining like a star. By the end of the second verse, Rapunzel's hair was shining too. By the end of the song, the flower was dead, and Rapunzel's hair was the colour of gold.

She opened her eyes and saw her hair. She stared for a moment, and started to cling to Fenix thanking him again. He peeled her off, and gestured towards Elsa as Kristoff approached. Rapunzel's eyes went wide as she remembered the reason she got her power back in the first place, and started to lay her hair over Elsa's heart and forehead. Kristoff stood beside Fenix and asked "What was that all about? How did you DO that?"

Fenix just smirked. "I don't reveal my secrets."

Rapunzel started to sing, her hair glowing. Elsa stirred a bit, but otherwise did nothing. When the song was done and the glow faded, Elsa was no longer grey tinted, but she was still sleeping. Rapunzel looked desperate.

"I don't understand. My hair is supposed to cure anything. Why didn't it work?"

Fenix knelt down. "It's not your fault. You fixed the physical damage, but what is killing her is deep within her soul."

Kristoff came over and the three of them sat facing each other.

"What happened after we left through the tunnel?" Asked Kristoff. "When we came out, there was an enormous crater where the castle used to be. We thought everyone had died."

Fenix took a deep breath, and explained the explosion, ending with coming to see them.

"The rest you know." He said, tired. Kristoff looked unconvinced.

"Why is Elsa still dying then, and why did you collapse? He asked suspiciously. Fenix sighed.

"When Elsa fired off that blast, she unleashed everything. Such a large amount of uncontrolled magic wreaked havoc on her, and unleashing that much was the equivalent of putting her soul in a meat grinder. She's lucky to be alive. As for me, it's hard to believe." Kristoff gave him a look, and Fenix kept going.

"My powers are both unlimited and limited at the same time. I cannot heal with my power, which is what my potions are for. If I so desire, I could destroy this entire kingdom in one blast. The catch is, every time I use my power, it damages my soul. All but the most basic magic does this. I could release a burst that would level an entire city if I wanted, but it would badly damage my soul, possibly sending me into a coma. After I cross a certain point though, my body automatically shuts down to stop me from using any more of my soul and killing myself. That's why I collapsed last night. This flask holds a custom brewed potion that not only regenerates my energy, strength, and body, it also repairs my spirit, making it so I don't need to wait months for my soul to heal." Fenix sat back, waiting for a response.

Rapunzel piped up. "It seems impossible, but explains everything we have seen you do." She said. Then her eyes lit up. "Could the potion heal Elsa?"

Fenix quashed that idea. "No. It's too potent. It would incinerate her." Rapunzel looked at her feet in disappointment. Fenix stood up, and started gathering his stuff.

"Any idea where we can go until Elsa heals? If she does." Fenix asked. Kristoff stood up with Rapunzel.

"We can go to the Sacred Circle. Grandpabbie Troll might be able to help." He said, resolute and determined. Fenix picked up Elsa again, blanket wrapped around her slim form.

"Let's go then. Lead the way." He said to Kristoff. Marshmallow started clearing a trail with his massive hands, blazing a trail as fast as they could walk, wearing the tiara. Fenix let the others get ahead before following. He looked down at the slender Queen in his arms. She looked so frail and weak, her previous strength having deserted her in sleep.

"Just hold on a little longer. I will not let you die, I swear it."

_See if you can translate the phrase Fenix spoke to Elsa. Also, seems like there might be something going on with Fenix..._

_NEXT TIME: Elsa becomes worse as the crew reach the Sacred Stone Circle of the Trolls. Will Grandpabbie be able to heal her?_


	8. A Prisoner of Her Own Mind

_Here's the next one. This is more filler than anything else, so I might send out a second chapter._

**Somewhere in the Arendelle Mountain Range**

It was late evening. The sun had set a few hours ago, not that you could tell. Elsa had whipped up a whopper of a storm. It sealed the sun behind the clouds, and Fenix was forced to erect a shield around the group to keep the snow and wind off. It did little for the cold though. Without the wind, it was still negative ten, and the blanket was only slowing Elsa's decline, not stopping it. Kristoff kept sending worried looks back at Elsa, and they had been slow moving. It was getting harder to plow the snow out of the way, and Marshmallow was slowing down.

* * *

><p>At last, they reached the steam vents that marked the edge of troll territory. Fenix took down the shield, since Elsa's magic didn't extend here. They reach the stone circle, and found themselves quickly surrounded by trolls. They did the customary greetings to Kristoff, and then spotted Rapunzel. Several of the females led by Bulda dragged her away, no doubt doing something to her. The trolls had acted like seeing Marshmallow was an everyday thing, and the kids were using him like a playground, him smiling the whole time. When the trolls spotted who was wrapped up in Fenix's arms though, they all froze. Then, several ran to get Grandpabbie while the others led Fenix to a mossy area, not caring he was a stranger. There was a life at stake here.<p>

Fenix put her down on the raised mossy bed. He sat down beside her, refusing to leave her side. Then, Grandpabbie arrived. The trolls separated as he walked towards Elsa, nodding at Marshmallow as he passed. When he got to the front of the crowd, he froze, staring at Fenix in surprise. They looked at each other for a while before Fenix broke the silence.

"You're looking good for someone who is 3000 years old, Atalar." The other trolls looked at Grandpabbie and Fenix, confused, for they had never heard his true name. Grandpabbie let out a small chuckle.

"I didn't think I would see you again. As much as it is good to see you old friend, it also bodes ill for our world, yes?" said Grandpabbie, or Atalar as he was apparently called, as he shuffled up to Elsa, standing on a raised stone. He looked at the Queen, moving the blanket to get a better look, taking note of the ashy pallor that had crept back into her skin. Then, he turned to Fenix, face grave.

"What happened? And where is Anna?" he asked.

"Arendelle has fallen." Fenix replied. The trolls gasped, including Bulda, who had returned with the others. Atalar looked shocked, which was shocking in and of itself, since he rarely showed much emotion.

"Hans has obtained the Power of Hell, and attacked Arendelle last night with the aid of the Duke of Weselton. He took the city with a demon army, and managed to break into the castle after Elsa put Arendelle into another Eternal Winter. He captured Flynn Rider, husband to Princess Rapunzel, and his personal demon servant captured Anna while I kept Hans at bay. When Elsa saw Anna being taken, she lost control, causing all her magic to burst out at once. It leveled the entire castle, leaving nothing but a crater. After that, she collapsed, forcing me to take her and leave Anna. We came here at Kristoff's advice, hoping you could help her." Fenix finished the quick recap, Atalar looking worried.

"They are sure to follow you here. Hans will want Elsa dead. You need to be ready to fight, old friend. Let's hope you are just as skilled as the last time I saw you." said Atalar. Kristoff approached.

"Can you fix her Grandpabbie?" he asked, worried for Elsa's safety, and Anna's. Grandpabbie sighed.

"I will try my best, but injuries like this are nearly impossible to heal. The soul is a delicate thing. I can ease the process, but it will be up to her whether she survives or not. All I can do is keep her comfortable." With that, he went to collect some ingredients. Kristoff went to help, while Rapunzel took some of the kids to play elsewhere and give Marshmallow a break. Marshmallow went and stood guard at the only way into the Sacred Circle. Fenix was the only one who stayed, for the rest of the trolls went back into boulder form to rest. He laid a hand on her shoulder as she shivered, willing her to fight as he stayed and kept vigilant watch for however long she would need it.

* * *

><p>Fire. Fire everywhere as Elsa ran through the burning streets of Arendelle. She had to get to the castle, she had to save Anna! As she ran, her clothing scorched, the edges burning. Her powers were gone, her body covered with cuts and bruises, her strength spent. She reached the castle, running for the gate. As she pounded on the doors, desperately trying to gain access as the demon hoards closed in on her beneath the black hellish sky. As she touched the door, it turned to black scorched obsidian and magma, spreading to the entire castle. Then, the doors opened, Anna's voice calling for Elsa, praying for her older sister to save her. Elsa ran through the boiling halls, burning her feet, what little strength remained was born of desperation.<p>

She reached the ball room, only to see something out of a nightmare. The hall was black, pools of magma everywhere. The most horrifying part was Anna chained to a black throne, her olive dress torn and dirty, tears streaking her face. As Elsa rushed to save her sister, a wall of fire went up in front of her. Elsa ran through, heedless of the burning pain. When she crossed, Hans appeared, picking up Anna by her throat, and turning to Elsa. He smiled sadistically as fire started pouring from his hand, enveloping Anna as she screamed in pain, her voice breaking. Elsa screamed too. Her sister was dying before her eyes, and there was nothing she could do. Many times had this happened, and each time it got worse. The first time she had been killed by Hans stabbing her in the heart. Now, it was burning alive.

Hans laughed as Anna burned, the girl screaming in pain as she died. Then, he dropped her as the fire sunk into her skin, finishing the job. Elsa screamed as the horror went on and on, nothing she could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

Elsa thrashed around as if in some great pain, Fenix and Kristoff barely able to hold her down. She had started thrashing a few minutes before, and Atalar was brewing a potion that would hopefully calm her down. He finished, putting the potion in a small vial before trickling it gently into her mouth. Most made its way into her, although a little spilled, and she stopped thrashing. She had stopped shivering an hour ago, and her temperature had been going up, forcing Fenix to remove the blanket, and give her a dose of his own brand of icy power in an attempt to cool her down. It hadn't worked. Nor had Rapunzels hair.

She kept whimpering and calling out Anna's name, as if she knew something was happening to her sister. Fenix sat by her side, not having left it since they arrived. He held a counsel with Atalar, talking in hushed whispers. When they finally broke, Fenix called over Kristoff.

"Any sign of followers yet?" he asked. When Kristoff shook his head, Fenix sighed.

"It's only a matter of time before they come for us. Either of you two able to fight?"

Rapunzel blushed and Kristoff scratched his head.

"I thought not. It was worth a try though." Fenix said. Then Rapunzel spoke up.

"Actually, I can. My item of choice is a bit silly though." She said sheepishly. Fenix raised an eyebrow.

"I use a frying pan." She said, waiting for the laughter. Kristoff snickered, but Fenix reached into his coat and took out a silvery white frying pan (Which again, should NOT have fit in there). He handed it to Rapunzel, surprise on her face.

"A bizarre weapon is better than none. It's made of consecrated mithril, so it will be stronger than anything the enemy has. Don't be afraid to swing it hard. The enemies won't hold back, so nether should you." He then turned to Kristoff. "Anything you need? A pickaxe or something?"

Kristoff stammered for a moment. "I use a pickaxe for climbing, but I've been training with a guard to use hammer so I could defend Anna if the occasion arose." As he spoke, Fenix took out a hilt, and flicked it. A metal rod shot out, made of the mithril as well. It widened at the end, and sprouted a large war hammer head, a war spike on one end.

"Use it wisely" said Fenix as he handed it to Kristoff. Kristoff smiled like a kid with a new toy, then the smile dropped as he remembered what it would do. He thanked Fenix, before there was an enormous roar, and shouts of men. Everyone looked in Marshmallows direction in alarm to see him facing off against all the remaining Weselton soldiers who had survived the explosion, led by the Duke.

"Destroy the monster, and capture the sorcerous! Kill everyone but the Queen and Princess!" came his high pitched shout. Fenix turned to the others.

"Buy me as much time as you can! I was hoping Elsa would be strong enough to do this without me, but sometimes you don't have a choice. I need to help her." He said, caught off guard by the sudden attack. Kristoff and Rapunzel nodded, and rushed off towards the battle, as did many of the male trolls. Fenix put his palm on Elsa's forehead, and closed his eyes, delving deep into her mind as he started to seek the malevolent presence that was destroying her already fragile mind and soul.

_NEXT TIME: Fenix shows why you should NEVER mess with someone he cares about._


	9. A Hero's Bloody Rage

_I was bored, so here is two chapters in one day. Enjoy!_

**Within Elsa's Mind**

Fenix was standing in the middle of the burning center of Arendelle, looking for Elsa.

When Elsa let out the burst, it had weakened her soul, which people knew. What no had known until a few minutes ago was that Hans's fire had infected her during the blast, slowly driving her mad. Fenix had clued in when she started to heat up, and entered her mind to find the source and destroy it.

Fenix heard the howl of demons near the castle gates, and the sound of Elsa's desperate cries of pain and terror.

"When in doubt, follow the carnage."

He ran down the streets, faster than anyone should. He had no limits to his power here, but neither did the corruption. This would get ugly, that was a guarantee.

He rushed down the streets towards the castle, spotting scraps of fabric from Elsa's dress, and more ominously, blood. When he neared the castle, he saw the whole thing transmuting into magma and obsidian. I'm in the right place, he thought. He reached the castle in time to see Elsa rush through the open door, following Anna's voice. Between him and her, was an army of demons.

"Why can't this ever be easy?" He asked himself as he drew his sword, and let the bloodlust fill him. This was no time for control. His hair turned black, and his eyes turned gold as his alternate persona took over. He rushed at the hoard, roaring a battle cry as the demons stared in shock before howling for his blood, and rushing to meet him.

It was quick, one-sided, and bloody. Less than a minute after he had drawn his sword, he was sheathing it, all the creatures dead. He reverted to normal as he gazed at the carnage.

"Always destruction. It never ends." He said to himself, reminded of his curse. His head snapped around as he heard Elsa let out a desperate scream, and rushed at the castle, the time for subtlety gone. He created a shield of energy around his hand, and effortlessly punched through wall after wall, hunting for the women who held his interest with such ease.

* * *

><p><strong>The Throne Room, Elsa's Mind<strong>

Elsa was once again watching her sister being murder by Hans, the fire pouring into her body, making her eyes glow with the flames. Before she went limp though, Hans dropped her and stood back. Elsa desperately went to see if Anna was alive, and turned her over. What she saw made her scream, louder and more retched than anything she had done before.

* * *

><p>Fenix heard the sound, and couldn't believe a human could make such a noise. He pounded through another wall to reveal a scene of horror. He drew his blade, and rushed to save the Queen as she was attacked by her own sister.<p>

* * *

><p>It vaguely registered in Elsa's mind that someone had broken through the wall and was rushing towards her, but all her attention was on what had been her sister.<p>

Anna was standing up, her dress blood red, eyes made of flame, and fire all around her.

"What's wrong _Sister_, don't like my new look?" asked the thing that had replaced Anna, as Elsa back away. "Anna" created a massive fireball and threw it at Elsa. At the last moment, there was a green blur as Fenix leapt in front, deflecting the fireball. He was crouched in the same pose as when he had saved Elsa from Hans's fireball.

"We REALLY have to stop meeting like this." Fenix said casually. Then, he was all business. His hair and eyes changed as he swept his blade through "Anna", her dissipating into smoke with a scream, turning to face Hans. He was gone. He growled in anger, and reverted as he approached Elsa. Elsa cringed, and backed into a corner.

"Stay away! She shouted. Fenix was taken aback for a moment before realizing the issue.

Another few minutes and Elsa would have gone insane. As is, she was on the brink. She couldn't tell dream from reality. Fenix approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She moved away, trying to get away from Fenix.

"Calm down Elsa, calm down! It's me, Fenix!" he tried to calm her down, but she just kept trying to escape. Seeing that she was terrified, he decided he had to risk a memory link.

He stood her up straight, making it so she couldn't move away from the wall. "Elsa, look into my eyes. You're safe now. This is all a dream, a dream!"

Elsa struggle to get away, and caught a quick glimpse of Fenix's face. It was full of caring and kindness, the only good thing she had seen since this nightmare began. She looked at him, and decided to listen. It's not like this place could do anything else to her.

As she gazed, she felt like she was falling into the rippling silvery pools that were his eyes. She saw images reflected within them, and felt torrents of emotion that were hers in the past. She saw what had happened after the blue flash, and slowly calmed down. Fenix was no illusion.

As she went limp and stopped struggling, Fenix released her. She slowly slid to the floor, exhausted in every way. Fenix sat down beside her, and lifted her chin gently so he could look into her eyes. What he saw both surprised him, and was no surprise at all. Elsa was crying.

It surprised him because the last few days, he had been keeping an eye on her. She had seemed so strong to him, showing little emotion even under the greatest stress, being strong for her people. But even the strongest were helpless against the horrors of their own mind.

Fenix awkwardly took Elsa in his arms and allowed her to cry in his shoulder. It had been a long time since he had to comfort anyone, and it made him uncomfortable. But Elsa desperately needed it. Her mind was broken, her spirit more so.

After a few minutes, Elsa's crying stopped, and she gently got up, Fenix letting her use him as a crutch. She leaned on him heavily, no energy left to carry herself. Fenix was worried. He couldn't move very fast with her, and he needed to catch the source, otherwise this was all for nothing. But he couldn't leave Elsa alone either. Then he thought of the solution. Normally, he wouldn't do this, but time was of the essence, and he had no limit to his power here. He gently guided Elsa to a pillar where she could lean, and moved away a few feet.

"Don't be scared. I am going to change my form. Inside, it's still me." He said, cautioning her. She nodded, not able to run if she wanted. Fenix's form shimmered and blurred, then began to grow and change. When it stopped, Fenix was a dragon the size of a horse with shiny blue scales that looked like mirrors, reflecting the black walls and giving him a corrupted appearance.

"Can you climb on, or do you need help?" he asked, voice deeper and rumbling. Elsa shook her head, not saying anything as she crawled onto his back. When she was on, Fenix started forwards, using his wings like a seat belt to keep her on. He darted down the halls, hunting for the source of all this pain, rage growing within him. He picked up the scent, and bashed down a wall before entering the large hallway. It was beside the courtyard, but before Fenix could do anything, a pain shot through his head, and images assaulted his mind. He heard Elsa gasp in pain as she too was hit.

* * *

><p><em>He was looking through her eyes as a young Elsa was playing in the ballroom with a young Anna, no more than 5. Anna was jumping from snow pile to snow pile as Elsa formed them. Anna started to move faster, and worry shot through himher. She/he struggled to keep up, warning Anna to slow down, and they slipped. Terror overcame them as the icy blast hit Anna dead on, and she/he rushed over to the fallen child._

* * *

><p><em>Heshe was locked in their room, unable to speak with Anna, for worry of losing control. Fear was always there, fear that she/he would hurt someone else, and fear that she/he was a monster. Fear that would live with them until the end of their days._

* * *

><p>The images stopped. Fenix thought for a moment about what he had just seen. Elsa's voice came weakly.<p>

"Did you see that?"

Fenix nodded. "I saw your memories, lived through you as Anna was injured in your youth, and felt your emotions during the years you were locked up. What did you see?"

"I was you when you were young. You were happy and innocent. The next memory showed your home destroyed, and the same thing ran through your head over and over. It's my fault, It's my fault. What was that?" Elsa asked. Fenix sighed.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, we need to find the source of this corruption. I can't stay here much longer. The longer I remain in your mind, the greater the risk we won't be able to separate our identities. The meld has already begun. That was the images you saw." With that, he breathed in deep, and let out a burst of white hot fire at the wall, melting it.

He stepped through the hole to see Hans waiting. He didn't wait for Hans to attack. He reared up, transforming back to human instantly, and caught Elsa before she hit the ground. He placed her at a pillar before rushing Hans, shouting a battle cry as he drew his blade.

He clashed with Hans, blade on blade ringing. Hans was strong, an illusion projected by the source so it could have physical form. He had to destroy it, had to destroy the source of the evil that was killing Elsa!

* * *

><p>As Fenix dueled with the projection, Elsa gazed on. She had very little strength, but it didn't stop her from observing the man who so intrigued her. He attacked Hans with a ferocity she hadn't seen before, as if he had been harmed personally by Hans. He was strong and obviously would brave anything to help someone in need, risking his life, his mind, and his very identity. But it wasn't his strength, his bravery, or even his wisdom he had shown so far that caught her attention and intrigued her so. It was the aura of mystery he wore like a cloak, and the deep emotion he tried to supress, only to have his eyes betray him and reveal what he tried to hide. His eyes were indeed windows into his soul, and a hurt and damaged soul it was from the pain that Elsa had seen. Elsa had seen more than she let on when Fenix had asked about the memories.<p>

As well as the memories of his childhood, she had also seen much more. She had seen the countless wars he had fought and won, the mind-numbing shock of the uncountable lives he had taken, and being forced to look on, helpless as age took any friends he made as he endured through the ages. He had lived for eons, aiding those who needed him. What struck her most though weren't the images, but the emotions that came with each memory. Little had come through except for overwhelming waves of sorrow and rage. Sorrow for the countless lives that were lost with each conflict, and deeper reasons she had not seen. Rage at having so much power, but not being able to help those who needed him most.

Underlying all this though was one feeling that infused his memories, his thoughts, and his very being. An overwhelming and profound sense of loneliness pervaded everything he was, and Elsa hadn't seen the reason. All the memories left her with questions she wanted answered, and would be unlikely to get answers to.

* * *

><p>Fenix clashed with the apparition repeatedly, finally catching it in a blade lock. Hans had proved much tougher than first thought, and was obviously drawing on Fenix's own skill through the mind link. Fenix had his trump card still left to play though.<p>

With a colossal push, he shoved Hans back, throwing him off balance. He whipped his blade around, hair and eyes changing into the golden eyed, raven haired warrior Elsa had seen in Arendelle castle. He cleaved a massive gash in Hans's chest, but Hans just laughed as the gash healed, and the two closed on each other once again, neither willing to submit.

* * *

><p>Kristoff swung his hammer, each blow breaking weapons and crushing bones. The violence sickened him, making him vomit a few times throughout the battle, but he didn't have a choice. The soldiers would do much worse if they got their hands on Elsa, and Kristoff wasn't about to let that happen.<p>

Rapunzel was weaving in and out of gaps in the battle, a gold and purple blur as she struck down soldiers with sweeps of her mithril frying pan. It had seemed ridiculous earlier, but was proving deadly. Trolls were everywhere, their stony hides protecting them as they launched each other at the soldiers, transforming into boulders in mid-air, resulting in some soldiers with very nasty headaches.

Kristoff shot a quick glance at Marshmallow, who was knocking down soldiers in droves, and Fenix behind him, sitting beside Elsa. His hand was on her head, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration as a blue aura flickered around them. Whatever he was doing, he was running out of time. They couldn't keep this up much longer.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched in awe as Fenix went into a vicious and deadly frenzy, landing blow after blow. Hans was driven back, his gashes healing as fast as they were made, but she could see it was sapping his strength. Hans fell to the ground after a heavy chop, and Fenix moved in to finish him. Just as Fenix reached him though, Hans made his move, plunging his sword into Fenix's chest, making him freeze in place. He grinned savagely as he drove it in up to the guard, making Fenix gasp in pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Fenix barely registered Elsa screaming his name as he gasped with shock at the icy cold blade entered his body, numbing the wound around it. Then Hans sent a burst of fire up the blade, causing the sword and Fenix to burst into flames as the numbness was replaced by burning pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa looked on in horror as the sword entered Fenix's body. She vaguely realized she was screaming his name as the blade burst into flames, engulfing Fenix in a raging inferno. Surely she was next to die, for no one could survive such a wound, could they? So when Fenix reached down and grabbed the hilt of the sword embedded so deeply in his chest, both Hans and Elsa was dumbstruck. He ripped the blade from his body with a grunt of pain and a sickening squelch, the flames dying as he did so to reveal the murderous rage in his molten gold eyes, raven hair untouched by the flames, clothing scorched at the edges. Then, with a savage roar, he thrust the blade into Hans's stomach, repaying the pain he had inflicted upon Fenix, nailing him to the ground.<p>

He took his own sword, raising it high as the purple energy that normally stayed within the blood channel completely engulfed the blade, turning it into a blazing beacon.

"OVERCHARGE ULTIMA!" he shouted, voice layered with deep magic, and plunged the blade into Hans chest where his heart should have been. There was a flash as it entered, and the energy expanded into a dome for a moment before contracting and detonating with enough force to destroy much of the courtyard. Elsa was lucky to escape injury, her pillar the only one that didn't collapse. The explosion paired with the double impalement was too much, and Hans screamed in rage as he dissipated into inky shadows that disappeared into the ground.

Fenix stood over his sword for a moment, staring at it. Then he picked up his blade, wiping it off on the grass before sheathing it and turning to approach Elsa. As she struggled to stand, she realized he was still the dark haired fighter she had seen in the castle. He reached down to help her up before speaking.

"You okay?"

She wasn't okay in the slightest, that much was clear. She was still weak, and the violence of which Fenix had dispatched Hans scared her. It was the madness that now dwelled in his eyes that terrified her the most. It blocked out all other emotion, and it was the insanity of someone who had lost everything, and didn't care about whether they lived or died.

"You're not Fenix, are you?" Elsa asked hesitantly. Fenix shook his head slowly.

"Names Crusader. We should go now." He said bluntly. Elsa nodded.

"I can leave when I wish, but you need to wake up on your own. See you in the real world." He said as he faded away, leaving her in the twisted horrifying wasteland that was her mind.

* * *

><p>Fenix's eyes snapped open to reveal a scene of absolute chaos. Kristoff and the trolls were losing the battle, Rapunzel was back behind Marshmallow treating trolls who had been hurt, while the snowman himself has lost both legs, and barely holding off the soldiers. Fenix took a quick glimpse at the stirring queen as he stood up.<p>

"The duel was a warm-up. This is the main event. Scare them if you can, kill if you can't. Just don't go over the top with the killing, okay Crusader?" Fenix said into thin air. Then he shifted, turning into the dark haired warrior, and replied as his alter ego.

"Fine. Hans sated my flashy death quota for the week anyway." He said with wicked grin on his face as he advanced towards the battle, blade in hand.

"This should be entertaining."

* * *

><p><span><em>THAT is why you don't piss off Fenix.<em>

_NEXT TIME: Treachery in Hans's army. Also, we finally get this journey started properly._


	10. Counsel of the Heart

_Greetings! There is a mojor death in this chapter, but also a gentle heartfelt scene as well. Let me know if it's any good, because I am GARBAGE at sappy crap. Enjoy!_

**The Sacred Stone Circle of the Trolls**

Crusader strode right into the melee, heedless of the eyes now looking his way. He stopped in the middle, surrounded by Weselton troops and trolls alike. Then, he did the suicidal thing and made himself known.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, his voice commanding complete obedience. The fighting stopped as everyone turned to the fearless man who had spoken. The Duke was instantly suspicious, knowing that this was the man who had faced down Hans and won.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Crusader gave his trademark lethal smile.

"To friends I am Fenix Fireblaze. To enemies I am Crusader, Lord of the High Elementals. But you may call me Death Incarnate!" Crusader raised his sword, lightning arcing from the storm clouds above to twine itself around him and his blade like a tame cat. Fire and ice form from nowhere, circling him in twin rings, forming an X as the cliffs crumbled, boulders flying towards him. Smaller stones spun in a circle around his waist, while large boulders hovered above him, awaiting his command to fly forward and crush all in their path. All this time he was laughing, a terror from the deepest darkest depths of the unknown, floating several feet in the air like a wraith.

At that moment, the Duke and all his troops thought he was a god, immortal, and invincible. So they did the sensible thing, dropped their weapons, and ran.

As soon as they turned and started to bolt, the entrance to the circle was sealed by a hoard of demons led by the dark purple demon lord. The Duke did another smart thing, and started to pray, knowing he wouldn't leave this place alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Early That Morning, Arendelle<strong>

It was the morning after the capture of Arendelle, but Hans was raging. The whole point of this war was so he could kill that bitch Elsa, and instead she had slipped through his fingers once again! He was pacing his barren new throne room, scheming on how to capture the queen. He had formed the entire hellish castle from his power, and it was made of obsidian and molten stone. His demons were prowling the village for supplies, with no success. Everything had either been destroyed in the blast, or was inside the houses, and Hans was unwilling to waste his fire on the enchanted ice for the pathetic amount he would get. He was having enough trouble controlling the Duke. He only followed Hans through fear of his power, but was doubtlessly planning to betray him on his mission to "Eradicate all sorcery".

Then a plan formed in his mind, one that would kill two birds with one stone. He called for the demon lord whose name so amused him. When it showed up, it kneeled.

"What would you have of me my lord?" he asked in his brutish and guttural voice.

"Bring me the Duke, and return to speak with me when I finish with him." The demon nodded, and left. Not long after, the Duke entered. He didn't look pleased.

"What is it?" he asked bluntly. His tone angered Hans, but he refused to show it. Instead, he put on the same face that had so successfully manipulated everyone during the Eternal Winter.

"Peace friend. I would only give you the honor of hunting down the queen. She is weak, and it should be easy to capture her." The Duke looked surprised. He hadn't expected this.

"How many troops should I take my lord?" he asked.

"You may take all of your surviving soldiers. My demons can hold Arendelle just fine. I believe that the group of escapee's are headed for the home of the trolls. Find them and capture the queen. Capture the Princess of Corona too if you can manage it, and kill the rest. Now go." Hans commanded. As the Duke went to collect his forces, the demon slipped out from behind the pillar.

"You wanted to speak to me?" it asked. Hans frowned.

"For such a large creature, you are deceptively stealthy." Then he snapped back into focus.

"Ah yes. Take a force of demons and follow that idiot. Make sure he doesn't return. If by the off chance he captures the queen, bring her to me, otherwise leave the group alone. I can't afford to have that bastard Fenix kill you." Fluffy turned and left to marshal his elite force, a grim smile on his face at the thought of the coming slaughter.

* * *

><p>He had followed the Duke and his men to the stone circle, but couldn't enter because of the fact that it was sacred. His force waited patiently as the Dukes men were surprisingly driven back by the small stone creatures. When Fenix let off his display of power, Fluffy was shocked at the power he wielded so effortlessly. If he so chose, he could kill Hans with ease. That is when he started to concoct the plan to betray his master and join with the god who stood so close to him.<p>

Crusader watched as the demons surrounded the Dukes men, preventing all escape as they fell upon the men, killing all without mercy. As suddenly as it had started, it was over, the demons parting to reveal mangled bodies, and the Duke on his knees with the demon lord's massive blade poking his throat.

"What treachery is this?!" the Duke demanded, his voice shrill with terror. The demon ignored him, and turned towards Crusader, keeping his blade pointed at the Duke.

"Greetings Fenix, healer, and mountain man. Where is the cryomancer? I do not see her among you. Ah, no matter. I have come to give you a warning. I was told to leave you alone, but to make an example of this pathetic weakling instead." The duke squealed like a stuck pig at those words, panic clear on his face.

The demon turned to him and picked him up with one hand, taking the one handed crossbow off his back with the other. It was designed to hold multiple bolts, and was already loaded. The Duke squealed even more, desperately trying to escape.

"This will be sweet mercy compared to what we will do once we catch you!" he cried, throwing the Duke high into the air. Kristoff and Rapunzel quickly turned away as the demon aimed his crossbow up at the Duke, and riddled him with arrows, the last one exploding in a burst of flames. Nothing came back down except ashes.

Fluffy casually put away the crossbow, and walked away, some of the demons giving them baleful looks as they followed their master. When they were gone, Crusader lowered to the ground, reverting back to Fenix as the fire and ice fading, the rocks falling to the ground in a pounding rain. He reached the ground and stumbled. Before he could fall though, Kristoff grabbed his shoulder, and helped him over to a rock. Fenix waved him off as he made his way to where Elsa was still unconscious, now a healing sleep instead of one of pain and suffering. He took off his coat, rolling it into a pillow and putting it behind his head as he sat down, back against a smooth stone slab sticking out of the earth.

"Don't wake me unless it's an emergency, or we are under attack, otherwise you'll have Crusader to deal with." He said tiredly, before his head sank to his chest and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up sometime in the late night, during the hour of which the world was quiet, even the wind being silent. The world was holding its breath, waiting for a new day to dawn.<p>

Elsa had awoken for no reason at all. She had been in a dreamless sleep, and was still weak, although not as weak as before. She had the strength to stand, but she still wouldn't be able to walk very far without help. She sat up, looking around. She didn't know where she was until she saw the boulders scattered around the large stone circle, and realized she was in the home of the trolls. She saw Marshmallow, who was sitting near the entrance, watching for any more intruders. He turned her way and gave a quick nod before turning back to watch the entrance.

Then Elsa turned and spotted something lying on the ground next to where her head had been. She shifted over on her makeshift bed to see what it was, and found Fenix sleeping, sitting against a stone slab with his head in his chest and his coat bundled behind him. His sword was lying on the ground beside him, and as he slept, his chest slowly went in and out with each breath, the runes on his clothing seemingly shimmering in time with his breathing. His hair was the normal white, but she noticed that each time he took a breath, it turned black before reverting when he released his breath. The sight seemed amusing to Elsa, but she took this opportunity to study him.

He had a muscular build, but it was compact too. He looked about six feet tall, and he wasn't someone that people would fall over to try and get, not for his looks anyway, but he wasn't anything to scoff at either. He wore that aura of mystery, and power, and he also had many things to hide. But this was retreading old ground. She wanted to see if she could find something new that she hadn't seen before. She looked closely at the sleeping man, and saw something white peeking out of the collar of his tunic. She wanted to see what it was, but didn't dare. It would be rude and she would probably get caught. Elsa sighed, and lay back on her bed, closing her eyes and trying to get back to sleep.

She hadn't yet fallen back to sleep when Elsa heard movement close by. She opened her eyes the slightest crack to see what it was, and saw Fenix standing up and walking away without his coat. When he went out of sight behind a large stone, she stood up and started to follow him, wanting to know where he was going. She followed him for several minutes until she exited troll territory, and found herself standing near a large overhang, Fenix standing at the edge. She hid herself behind a rock, watching. He looked at the sight laid out before him, a vast ocean of inky darkness. Then, he raised his hand up, it glowing red. Small streamers of red light crawled from his hand, sinking into the ground. As they did, the ground thawed, and the grass returned to life until the entire overhang looked like a grassy meadow in summer.

Then Fenix sat down on the edge, feet hanging over, and made a small sphere of gold energy in his palm. It grew and changed until it was a golden harp. He made it float into the air, where it hovered, awaiting something. Then he took out a small carved flute, and started to play.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Go to Youtube and start playing Twilight Princess Zelda's Lullaby, also known as Princess Zelda's Theme<strong>_

_**Yes, I am a sucker for Zelda Music, and there will be a BIG Zelda cameo in a moment.**_

* * *

><p>A beautiful tune started to flow over the bluff, saturating the very air with light, and hope. It was like a balm over Elsa's soul, still healing. It rippled through the air, and she closed her eyes and just enjoyed it, allowing it to flow over her like it was a healing river, and she was a rock. It continued this way for about five minutes, and Elsa had almost fallen asleep, when Fenix stopped playing, the flute continuing on its own as he spoke.<p>

"Why is fate so cruel? Why am I condemned to walk this earth alone? Why me?" he said calmly, but there was no missing the pain in his voice. Elsa listened, trying to glean more information about his past.

"Ah Terra, you and I were kindred souls. We were both outcasts, abused from an early age, but we both eventually found our ways. You taught me that it's okay to feel emotion. I am still learning, but now I finally understand. Thank you Terra Branford." Elsa struggled to make sense of what he had said as the music continued. She was forced to conclude that Fenix and this Terra had been good friends, and he missed her dearly.

Then Fenix spoke again.

"And Zelda. You taught me that no matter what, your friends will always be with you. You taught me this song, so that whenever I became lonely, I could play it and be reminded of all I had met in my time. As beautiful as it is though, sometimes, it just isn't enough." His voice choked up a little at those words, and Elsa was shocked to see Fenix's eyes were wet.

"Sometimes, I need someone to be with me, someone by my side. But because of the curse, I cannot. Damned I am, damned I will be forever!" Fenix took the flute and played again as a single solitary tear slid down his face. Elsa watched, speechless. Fenix had always seemed so composed. Then again, she had seen little of him, and much of that was in the heat of battle. Besides, he was alone as far as he knew, and had no reason to keep it in.

Then, a golden glow started in the air in front of Fenix. Elsa thought it was more magic on his part, but from the look on his face, it wasn't. The golden glow expanded until a glowing circle several feet big was hovering in the air. Through the portal, Elsa saw a woman.

She was young, and had brown hair that flowed down her back, with two large strands hanging on either side of her face. She wore a black cloak, but beneath a white and purple dress with ornate jewelry was visible. She wore an ornate headpiece, and Elsa could tell she was some kind of royal. She looked at Fenix, and spoke.

"Fenix, it's okay to let your emotions go. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Fenix grimaced. "I am supposed to be a guide to those who need me, and instead I sit here and think about the past."

The woman gave a small smile. "Powerful you may be, but you ARE human. Curse or no curse, you are free to give your heart to whoever deserves it. True love is a powerful magic, and can break the curse if you wish it to be so." Then the woman spotted Elsa, her eyes going wide at the spy. Elsa quickly shook her head, and the woman sighed and turned back to Fenix.

"You know what I speak is true. Why would you have called me with the song I taught you if you didn't heed my words?" Fenix sighed.

"You are right, as always. I am human, but I must be more for the people who need me. I believe I may have met someone though, someone who could break the curse." The woman looked surprised for a moment, shooting a quick look at Elsa, who shrugged.

"But I fear that if I should allow myself to hope, to let myself feel this, that it would just be crushed, and I would once again be the instrument of another innocent persons life." Fenix continued.

"Follow your heart. That is the only advice I may give you. Your heart will never steer you wrong." She said as the circle started to close.

Fenix gave a last goodbye before it closed.

"Thank you Zelda. For everything."

With that, he dried his tears, returned the harp to a sphere, and started back to the circle, flute still in hand. Elsa quickly bolted so that he wouldn't discover what she had done. She reached there and feigned sleep as he returned. Her heart nearly stopped when he paused beside her, and he didn't move. Then, to her shock, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Then, he left, going to lay down again as he fell asleep, resting so he could be strong for those who needed him. Only when she was sure he had fallen asleep did Elsa reach up and touch the spot where she had been kissed. It had stirred up a cacophony of questions that demanded her attention. The one that bothered her most though was the one that seemed most innocent.

Who had Fenix found that he loved, and what was the curse?

* * *

><p><em><span>Things are getting interesting, are they not? Deep hints at Fenix actually having a heart.<span>_

_NEXT TIME: The journey begins, and maybe something else. Also, Elsa gets a wardrobe change._


	11. The Journey Begins

_Next Chapter. Running out of witty things to say..._

**Sacred Stone Circle**

After Fenix had freed Elsa from the corruption that had been torturing her, she had started to recover. Still too weak to travel though, they had been forced to stay with the trolls the last few days while Elsa healed and regained her strength. Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Marshmallow had been playing with the troll children the last few days, while Fenix spent most of his time catching up with Grandpabbie, A.K.A Atalar. But occasionally, he snuck away to be alone. Elsa didn't risk following him again, but she had a pretty good idea where he was going. It was a giveaway when he came back one day, his eyes still moist and flute in hand.

Elsa herself was forced to rest, and Fenix had made sure that Grandpabbie wouldn't let her leave her bed. After the first two days, it drove her crazy. On the third morning, she was amusing herself with making small ice sculptures. The area around her had started to resemble an art gallery. That is when Fenix realized they had stayed too long.

On the fourth day after the Dukes death, it was early morning, and Fenix was cooking up breakfast. Everyone had come to look forward to his cooking. As he put it, "Just because I'm a warrior doesn't mean I can't cook like a chef. I'm a man of many talents." Every meal he made had been delicious, and they had tried food they had never tasted before, such as something he called "Tuscan Soup". This morning he had cooked up enough food for the trolls to all eat too. They didn't require food or water, but they could eat and drink if they wished.

When everyone had gathered and was eating the delicious breakfast, Fenix stood up, and everyone turned to look at him.

"My friends, I thank you for your hospitality, but I am afraid this is our last meal with you. We must go and find a way to free Arendelle." He then waited for the reaction. What they gave surprised everyone.

"We knew it was coming dearie, we knew you would have to save your kingdom. That is why we fixed up something to help you." said Bulda. "After the meal though, everyone is hungry."

Everyone ate their meal, and the usual compliments went out to Fenix. After everyone had eaten though, the trolls all gathered together around Fenix, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Marshmallow. Cliff and Bulda came forward, carrying a large leather pouch. For convenience sake, they were standing on a raised area so that they were chest height with the humans.

"We all gathered together and donated a crystal each to this bag. Each one holds a small amount of natural magic, magic that can be harnessed by the right person. Hopefully it will help you so you don't drain all your power so fast." Explained Cliff as Fenix opened the bag and brought out a handful of colourful crystals. Fenix bowed his head.

"Thank you for everything. We can never repay you." He said. Bulda grinned.

"When all this is done and over with, come back and cook up a feast, and we'll consider the debt even." She said, grinning. Fenix smiled.

"It would be an honour." Then Grandpabbie came up onto the raised stone as the other two left. He reached into his robe, taking out something.

"I'm afraid I have only a gift for the queen." He said as he showed what was in his hand, letting it dangle. It was a small orb of aquamarine, attached to a delicate gold chain. It was attached to the chain with tendrils of silver that creeped over the orb like tendrils of ice. He gestured for Elsa to lower her head, and he put the necklace on her.

"This is a pendant I made myself. It is the gemstone aquamarine, which is associated with ice magic. This pendant with safeguard you, so that if you ever lose control again, it will protect your spirit. It will also allow you to store small doses of energy in it for emergencies, and will help focus your power and protect you from creatures of darkness." Elsa realized just how precious the necklace was, and trapped Grandpabbie in a hug, surprising him.

"Thank you Grandpabbie." Was all she could force out, as she was struggling not to show tears.

He chuckled. "Use it well, and may it protect you. Good luck on your journey, and may you find what you seek." He extracted himself from her clutches before turning serious.

"As for what you will do next, its suicide to face Hans as he is now. I was hoping I would never have to do this, but it seems I haven't a choice in the matter." He sighed as he said the one thing that shocked Elsa to the core.

"When your parents left on the journey that would cost them their lives, they weren't going to Corona. They were going to The Isle of the High Elementals, to find a cure for you." Elsa staggered back as if she had been slapped.

"But… Why?" she forced out. Grandpabbie took another deep breath as Fenix watched the proceedings with a detached interest.

"I don't know. They were hoping that the Isle wasn't a fairy tale, that it would hold the answer to getting rid of your powers. They were scared you would eventually destroy yourself over the power you wielded. If you wish to fight Hans and save Arendelle, I advise you go there." Elsa looked like a fish out of water. Fenix answered for her.

"If that is where the answers are, then that is where we are bound for." He said. He laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder, and she snapped out of her shock. She stood up, thanking Grandpabbie for everything before following the rest out of the circle, starting on the long journey that would drive her to her limits, and hopefully yield the answers she had been seeking since birth.

**Several Miles from the Stone Circle**

It was noon now, and the party had been walking for a few hours. Almost as soon as they left the stone circle, the snow had cut off, marking the boundary of Arendelle. Beyond it was lightly wooded and grassy, with a narrow dirt road ahead. They had gone to it, and had started to follow it. They did not know where the Isle might be, but Fenix seemed to know what he was doing, so they followed him anyway. Elsa had to conjure up a small snow cloud to keep Marshmallow from melting, as the constant sunshine with no cool sea breeze to alleviate the heat was starting to make him slushy. It was fall still, but it was still hot here, and Elsa was unused to the heat. Cold she could handle, but the heat was beyond her!

Fenix noticed her discomfort, and called a halt for lunch. He convinced Rapunzel to show them her famous cooking skills, and took Elsa aside while the others were distracted.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just the heat." She said, flustered over the attention. She was still nervous he would discover she had spied on him.

He frowned, standing back a little as he looked at the dress she wore.

"That type of clothing might be well and good for the cold Arendelle climate, but you'll need something lighter for this heat. That and if ever we get into a fight, you'll need to move fast. That dress restricts your movement, pretty as it may be. May I?" he asked. She nodded, not knowing what he would do.

He started to walk around her slowly, examining her. Elsa felt vulnerable at the man who so openly stared at her, scrutinizing every detail like she was a much coveted prize. After a minute of the embarrassing scrutiny, he stopped behind her, and put his hands over her eyes, making her squeak.

"It's okay, I just want this to be a surprise." He said. Elsa still had no clue what he was doing, but accepted it, trusting his intentions. She waited for a moment before realizing that she could feel the sunlight on her shoulders where the icy fabric had previously blocked it. She tried to look as Fenix laughed.

"No peeking." She felt a cold sensation start at her feet and creep its way up her body to the ends of her limbs until it ended at her neck. Fenix took away his hands, and conjured up a full length mirror from nowhere. She looked in the mirror, and gasped. She was wearing a whole new dress, and it looked more beautiful than any piece of clothing she had seen.

The main part of the dress was the same blue crystalline ice that she had normally, but that is where the similarities ended. The thin layer that had concealed her arms and shoulders was gone, leaving them bare except for a tube of her ice dress material that encased both of her arms from halfway on her upper arm to halfway on her lower arm. They appeared to be connected to the dress by slim strips of fabric that ran from the top of each sleeve to the top edge on her torso, on the side of her dress just beneath the arm. The bottom extended to her knees, and was much like a skirt, except the front was completely cut away to reveal a pair of slim leggings. Her slippers were replaced by molded blue boots that were comfortable, and allowed her feet to breath. All in all, it was comfortable, beautiful, and functional, allowing her a complete range of movement. Her previous dress had done so too, but it had inhibited her at times. This one was limitless.

After she got over the initial shock, she looked at Fenix.

"How did you….." she said, gesturing to what she wore. Fenix smiled.

"When you've lived as long as I have, you pick up a few things. Also, you're not the only one who can manipulate ice, although I never tried the ice clothing until today. The dress was originally cloth, but I thought you would be more comfortable with this. You like?" he said, smiling until the last sentence. He seemed apprehensive, like her word would raise or crush him.

Elsa gave herself another look in the mirror before turning to Fenix. "It's perfect." She breathed. She tried to hug Fenix, but he backed up, holding up his hands in defence.

"No more! No more bone crushing hugs please. My ribs still hurt from the last one." They both laughed, since she had been so weak, and it was in her mind. Fenix was obviously joking. She went over to him, and gave him a gentle hug.

"Thank you." She said. Just as she was about to join the others though, she acted on instinct and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying to reach the others before Fenix saw her blushing. Fenix stood there, looking at her as she walked, his hand on the spot she had kissed. It was cold, yet hot at the same time.

"I can't let the curse destroy another life. I pray this ends well."

"For both our sakes." He said before walking after her.

_Forshadowing, eh? I enjoy keeping you in suspense. You'll get answers within the next couple of chapters._

_NEXT TIME: Fenix gets drunk, and you FINALLY get answers to some of the questions about him. Also, danger in Arendelle for Anna._


	12. The Seer, Revelations of the Past

_Finally giving some answers to Fenix`s past. The next few chapters will be focusing on his past, and the relationship that is developing, as well as the Demon Fluffy._

_Also, STOP SPAMMING THE REVIEWS MEGAN LYLE. I appreciate the complements, but it is really getting annoying when you say the same thing every chapter._

**Unknown Road**

The sun had set an hour ago, and the small group was relaxing around the campsite in a group of trees by the side of the road. Fenix had supplied blankets that they were able to use as pillows, but they had little else. Luckily the weather was warm. After Elsa had gotten her new dress from Fenix, Kristoff had removed his heavier Ice Harvester gear to reveal a plain grey shirt and brown pants. Rapunzel had removed the outer layer of Arendelle winter gear to expose the fact she was still wearing her original dress. Fenix was the only one who didn't change, although he stored the extra clothing in his coat. Everyone wanted to know how everything fit in there, but no one had the guts to ask.

Fenix decided that they needed something to cheer everyone up, and took out two tins. One was full of a dried blue-green plant that he took a small pinch of and threw in the fire. It released a fragrant scent like that of the sea, and everyone started to relax, not even realizing they missed the smell of home.

When everyone had gathered around, Fenix opened the second tin to reveal a large deck of cards. He taught them how to play a game he called Sabacc. Kristoff found he was very good at it, and soon Fenix started to accuse him of playing before. Soon everyone was laughing and having a good time, but eventually Fenix was forced to end the game.

"We should turn in for the night. We have an early start tomorrow." He said. No one argued, reminded of the frozen Arendelle, as well as the people trapped within. When everyone was asleep though, Fenix got up and snuck off, not realizing he was being followed.

* * *

><p>He walked for a while before reaching a high cliff that rose from the ground that they had passed earlier. It would afford a view for miles around, and stuck up like a tall sentinel watching the land. He climbed to the top, using the many trees to aid his accent. When he reached the top, he sprawled out on the peak, looking out over the gloomy landscape. The night had drained the colour from the world, leaving it looking grey and lifeless. He formed the harp from his golden sphere, and started to play a milder version of the song he had played on the cliff several days ago. After a while, he realized he wasn't alone.<p>

He didn't think. He whipped around, reaching the spy behind their leafy hiding place before they could react. He had released Crusader, his eyes filled with madness and a thirst for death. His hands blazed up with pillars of flame, making the hill a beacon to anyone within miles of the place, ready to duel with the spy, thinking it was a demon. But instead, he found the queen, looking terrified at the sight of him. He extinguished the fire, reverting back to Fenix as he swore.

"Why the HELL did you scare me like that? Surely you know what I'm capable of?! I could have killed you!" he shouted, turning and walking back to his spot, looking out over the land. His hands were shaking at the thought of what he had almost done. Elsa stood up, all fear gone, replaced by the icy stare she was so famous for.

"No, I don't. I've been in a coma since we met, and this isn't the first time I've followed you." She said coldly, each word like a shard of ice. Fenix let out an enormous sigh, and sat back down, suddenly looking tired.

"When?" he croaked. Elsa looked confused for a moment, then clued in.

"I followed you the night you cured me in the troll's home. That's the only other time." She stated, sitting down beside him. She turned to face him, her legs stretched out, one arm underneath her as it supported her weight.

"I assume you had the decency to keep what you heard to yourself?" he asked. Elsa heard an undertone of anger in his voice, but also something else, something she couldn't identify.

"Of course. That was deeply personal, and I had no right to listen in. I just wanted to listen to the music." She said. Fenix looked at her for a moment before taking out his flute. The harp started to float upward before Elsa grabbed it, and sat up, holding it. Fenix looked in surprise for a moment before he started to play. Elsa started to follow with the harp, and kept in timeless beat with him.

They passed several hours that way, playing the tune that healed the mind and soul until they eventually retired to bed.

* * *

><p>When Elsa awoke the next morning, she thought it was a dream at first. That's when she saw the flute still clasped to Fenix's chest, and realized it wasn't, that it had really happened. She didn't say anything about it when the others awoke. Fenix had revealed a private part of himself, and she wouldn't betray his trust. If he wished to speak of it, then he would.<p>

* * *

><p>After they were back on the road, the motley group started to come across other people. At first it was the occasional poor man or soldier, but the further they went, the more people they saw until the road became quite busy. There were humans, as well as other creatures, like small dragons, colourful birds, and more bizarre things. It got so that Marshmallow didn't look out of place at all, though he had shrunk back down to seven feet tall. It was easier to keep him from melting this way.<p>

They kept going until they saw a wooden palisade in the distance. Elsa nudged Fenix.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked. Fenix shook his head.

"Don't know. Never been to this part of the world before."

"I thought you had seen countless dimensions." Said Elsa. Fenix frowned.

"I had wars to fight. Do you really think I had time to explore them all? Besides, last time I was here was thousands of years ago." Elsa didn't reply, digesting this little fact. The only major conflict that the world had ever seen was when each kingdom was formed and…

"You weren't by chance the Great Shapeshifter in the War of Darkness, were you?" she asked. When Fenix nodded, she was shocked. Before she could say anything though, Fenix stopped her.

"Too many people. We can talk later."

* * *

><p>They reached the palisade to find that is surrounded a rather large village named Fenwick. It was a sanctuary to all who wished to enter, so long as there was no bloodshed. Fenix decided that it would be wise to spend the night here instead of the wild, since nightfall was only a few hours away. While he went to find an inn to stay the night, Kristoff went to check on the local gossip to find out what he could, and Rapunzel stayed with Marshmallow, who was looking nervously at everyone around him. Elsa decided to explore, seeing as it was the first time she had been outside her own kingdom.<p>

She looked at the local shops, and all the fantastical creatures around. More than a few men were eyeing her, and a small group tried to ambush her at the edge of town in a small alley. She showed them why it was a bad idea to attack her, leaving them all with frostbite on various parts of their bodies.

"Witch!" one croaked as the group ran off. Elsa sighed. It seemed magic was feared everywhere. No matter where she went, she would always be an outcast.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Elsa ended up in the more secluded part of town. It was more dangerous, with dark creatures and criminals about, but it seemed that her incident with the muggers had spread quickly, as most left her alone. She found herself approaching a small hut, ramshackle in nature, but sturdy. She felt a curious urge to go in, and did so.<p>

The hut was gloomy inside, lit only by a small peat fire with a pot above it that offered little illumination opposite the door. Tending the fire and pot was an old man, crouched down. Elsa could not place it, but something seemed off about him. Then he spoke, his voice raspy like sandpaper.

"Come in child, take a seat. Ask what lies in your heart, for I know all the answers." Elsa walked forward, weary of this mysterious figure. When it stood up and turned though, he revealed that he wasn't human.

He looked mostly human except for two small groups of orange scales under his eyes, and the eyes themselves were pure flame. Elsa tensed, ready to run.

"I'm sorry, did my appearance scare you child? I apologize. A side effect of being half firedrake." He said, voice still raspy. Elsa sat down in an old chair, still nervous, ready to freeze the entire hut at moment's notice. The man lowered himself into a chair opposite from her with a groan, staring at her.

"What brings a Cryomancer to my humble abode? And a queen no less." It asked. Elsa's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" she asked. The man chuckled. "I am a Seer child. I see things. By the way, my name is Flarix. Yours is Elsa, yes?" Elsa nodded, then the man continued.

"Only ones who have a question that burns brightly in their heart can find my hut. What is yours?" he asked. Elsa thought for a moment before Flarix spoke again.

"I have answers to all the questions you have. About Fenix, about the curse, and about his past. As well, I can answer any other question. You must choose, which one is the right one?"

Elsa took a deep breath, thinking hard before deciding. "If Fenix wanted me to know about him, he would tell me. How do I beat Hans and save my sister?" Flarix chuckled again.

"A wise choice. I shall tell you now." He went over to a shelf and took a round orb of crystal, plopping it on the table before cracking it and letting some silver liquid out of it and into a bowl.

"Gaze, and tell me what you see." He said, pushing the bowl to her. Elsa looked into the bowl, and felt like she was falling in. She saw disjointed images, scenes of destruction and fire. She saw her sister burning, and Fenix screaming in pain as he was consumed in a pillar of light and darkness. She saw her friends dying, and Hans standing over it all, laughing at the anguish and mayhem he had unleashed.

Elsa forced herself to look away, gasping like she had almost drowned in the horrifying images that she had seen. Flarix frowned.

"That is what will happen if you fail on this quest. Look again, and see what may happen if you do the right things."

Elsa almost couldn't bear to look again, but forced herself to do so anyway. Once again she was submerged in the images, but these were much more hopeful.

She saw her sister getting married to Kristoff. She saw herself leading an army of icy creatures into Arendelle, and Hans falling as he was encased in ice, his power gone. What surprised her most though were the next few images. She was looking through her own eyes, but it was still an image of the future. Fenix was reaching to help her up, and she was laughing. When she got up, the image zoomed out to reveal they were in a grassy field near the North Mountain. Then, Fenix drew her in close, and kissed her. It wasn't a casual peck on the cheek either. It was a kiss full of raw passion and fire. Elsa felt embarrassed just seeing it. For the first time, he looked happy, and the sorrow in his eyes was subdued, overwhelmed by happiness. When Elsa pulled out of the images, she was shocked.

"Keep in mind that the images you saw were just one of many possible outcomes. The images won't make sense until they happen. Now for the question you asked." Flarix said, taking the bowl and pouring it into his pot over the fire as Elsa recovered from the shock of the images.

"You must indeed travel to the Isle of the High Elementals. There you will find the answers you seek. Fenix knows the ones who reside there, as his title as Crusader of the High Elementals would suggest. It won't be pretty if they meet, so try to keep them apart." Flarix chuckled to himself as he tossed a few more ingredients into the brew. It turned a violent shade of cobalt.

"Once you get to the Isle, they will offer to guide you, give advice, and perhaps train you. You must choose to follow either them or Fenix. But that is providing you even get there. You have a few trials ahead of you before you can get there. A threat will emerge tonight, one that will try it's best to kill you all. You must do as your guide tells you, else you be struck down in the ensuing chaos. One thing you should do though is request Fenix to put a Soul Seal on your sister's prison cell, otherwise she will die before you can save her." Flarix stopped to smell the brew, which was now a bloody red. He frowned before tossing in more ingredients.

"That is all I may tell you. Anymore and I risk changing the future all together. Will you remember these words child?" he asked as a look of determination grew on Elsa's face.

"Yes, I will remember. Thank you wise one." She said, bowing her head. Before she could turn to leave, Flarix grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, you may want this." He said, handing her a small crystal flask no longer than her index finger. It was filled with the same potion that was now within the pot. It was a gentle blue, and rippled with gold waves, giving it an unnatural appearance, like the lifeblood of a god or other divine being.

"This is a special potion. It will help you in your time of need. It will enhance your powers to near godly strength, but it only lasts for a short while. Use it wisely." He said, closing her hand around it. She thanked him as she left, flask in hand. When she reached the street and turned around, she was unsurprised to see the hut had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Elsa explored at little more, not paying attention to where she went as she thought about what the seer had told her. Before she realised it, she was back in the center of town where everyone else waited for her. It was nearly dusk, and Fenix had found an inn for them to stay the night. He led them there, and after they had a hearty meal, they went their separate ways to relax. Marshmallow waited outside with the other creatures too large for the building, Rapunzel was repairing a rip in her dress, and Kristoff had gone with Fenix to the bar downstairs. Elsa went too, hoping to pump a drunken Fenix for info. Before she was there long, Fenix spotted her and called her over. She had planned on waiting until they had ingested a few drinks first, but had to abandon that plan.<p>

"What is the queen doing in a rough place like this? I thought you would have stayed with Rapunzel." Kristoff commented. Fenix just lifted an eyebrow.

"She wanted to wait until I was drunk to get info out of me." He said, terrifying Elsa. Could he read minds? Fenix caught the look and laughed.

"No, I can't read minds m'lady. It's just obvious from your bearing, as well as what has been happening the last few days. Even a fool could figure it out, and I'm no fool." Elsa blushed at the thought of the nights she had followed him.

"Don't be embarrassed. I might as well give you a few answers, but only if you give me an answer back. Deal?" Fenix said. Kristoff excused himself, and joined a group of quarrymen a few tables down.

Fenix looked at Elsa as she sat down. "I know you won't stop until you get answers, but be warned. Some things are better left unsaid, and others I shall not reveal. Now, what is it you want to know?" he asked. Elsa seized the opportunity, wanting to know as much as she could before he got sick of getting grilled.

"You. Talk. Curse. NOW." She said, emphasizing each word. Fenix looked taken aback by the brusque attitude, then recovered his composure with some difficulty, as he had already downed a large tankard of ale.

"Not something I would prefer to speak of, but I will tell you this. It is the reason I walk alone, and don't tie myself to anyone emotionally or spiritually. It only ends badly for the both of us." He grimaced as he spoke, thinking of the memories. Then he looked up.

"My turn. Explain to me what happened when you lost control of your powers when you were younger. You had such good control, and it all went down the drain after that one accident." Elsa looked like she would refuse for a moment, but then spoke up.

"I DID have control. When I was young, I saw the powers as a gift, and loved them, only seeing the beauty and fun they brought. I didn't lend a thought to what might happen if I lost control because I couldn't. There was no fear, just wonder and happiness. When the accident with Anna happened, I finally realized what a danger they could be, and the fear took root. After that, I could never control them again until the Great Thaw."

Fenix looked at her, seemingly trying to analyze something about her, as if she was a great mystery. "Grandpabbie's warning didn't help either." Elsa gave a bitter laugh at Fenix's words.

"No, he didn't help. I might have gotten over the fear if it weren't for him although he DID save Anna."

"At least you control them now, right?" Elsa sighed at the question. "Maybe. It's only because I focus that it doesn't get out of control sometimes. The iron-clad grip I had as a child is gone."

Fenix leaned back, seemingly having figured out what he wanted. "Speak to me later when I'm sober. I might have a way to help you with that." Elsa's eyes widened slightly, then she asked her next question, undeterred.

"Who is Crusader?" Fenix looked surprised.

"What is your interest with the darkest parts of my life? Crusader especially." Elsa blushed.

"He saved me from certain death twice, and I know nothing but his name. I want to know who he is."

Fenix took another drink of his mug, emptying it and getting another full of amber liquid. He put a few drops of his blue potion in it before speaking.

"To explain Crusader, I must explain the origin of my power. Grab a drink, this may take a while, and keep in mind I will not reveal some things. Much of my past is too painful to recount." Elsa got a mug of tea, and sat back, awaiting the explanation.

"When I was a young man of 23, the age I appear now, I had finally harnessed my powers. I was able to manipulate the purple energy that links my sword and me together at will, though it was very taxing. Still is. I had been raised since I was 16 as a blacksmith, and had completed the blade you see on my back. In appearances, I looked the exact same I do now, although the pain was much less back then. I was journeying, honing my blade skills, already consigning myself to life as an outcast. Then, they came to me." Fenix took a long draught of his drink, shuddering as it flowed down his throat before continuing.

"One night, I was sharpening my blade. I was obsessed with keeping it in good shape, for it was my lively hood at that point. A bright light started to form, a pinprick before it grew. It became the brilliant shape of a glowing man, before separating into several more shapes. The light grew brighter and brighter, until I could see no more. When my vision returned, I was floating in a glittering abyss of light and darkness. I was surrounded by glowing figures, unable to make out anything more than the vague shape. Then, voices spoke in my head."

"Welcome to the Oblivion between Worlds, Young One. We know you have many questions, but we don't have time to answer them all." The voice was female, and it had made a feeling of calm and serenity flow through me. It was the last time I felt such peace."

"We are The Nameless, and we float in the Oblivion, guiding worlds on their correct paths, interceding when needed. We have been waiting for you."

"I asked them, Why me? They said this."

"You are the only one in all the worlds to wield the power of existence. When the worlds were created, we made them with this power. In doing so, we lost the ability to use it. You are the only one who can use this power now, and that makes you the Last Guardian."

"When I asked for a reason why I was chosen to wield this power, I was told that they didn't control it. The power chose the wielder."

"You are the perfect one. You are flawed, as all are, but the flaws will keep you human, and that is critical. You are now the new guide, for we are not long for this world. We will gift you with our power, and you shall guide the dimensions on their paths. But beware, for a curse does follow you for this power."

"They told me of the curse, and what it would mean for me. Before I could do anything, they dissolved into different colours of light, and flowed into my body like a river. The pain was unlike anything anyone had ever experienced. I felt like I was feeling the pain, the sorrow, and the anger of everyone and everything that had ever existed. The pain obliterated all thought, and all I could do was scream as it went on and on. It felt like it had gone on for years, and when I looked at a Timepod later, I found out I had been there for a full century.

"When I finally came to, I was laid out on the grass, at my campsite. I felt stronger, and felt like it had all been a dream. When I looked around though, I saw evidence that it had indeed happened. The tiny sapling I had sat beside was a colossal oak tree, and the fire I had made was nothing more than a few stones now. That is when the pain returned. I felt like I was going to die as my mind was roasted by the pain, anguish of my past, and torture of what I would have to go through killing me. I felt my very soul split in two, and when the pain finally stopped, I was aware of a voice in the back of my mind. It said that its name was Crusader, and that my soul HAD actually split in two. It couldn't handle all that power, and I had gone insane. The insanity was so strong that it became a separate living person, one who shared all my powers. It held all the madness and bloodlust and anger, all the emotions that drive people to murder and destroy, all the feelings that lead to death and carnage. He was literally the demon within me."

"I tried to suppress it as I explored my new found power, traveling from place to place. I didn't question that I needed to help people. That is what I wanted to do. An outcast I may have been, but at least I could help people as well. After 37 years though, I finally made peace with the fact that Crusader was a part of me, and nothing I did would change that. The moment I did so, I became able to control him, and release him during times when I needed to unleash carnage. The rest you need not know for now."

"That is Crusader, and that is how I became who I am."

As Fenix ended his tale, Elsa sensed he was hiding much more than he was telling, but decided not to pursue it. He had warned her there were things he would hide after all. Fenix looked tired after telling that tale, and seemed like the story had added to his age. For the first time, his age was showing, and Elsa saw the eons he had lived through. She decided to ask only one more question, and leave him to drink away his sorrows.

"Final question, then I'll leave you alone. Why are you so protective of me?" she asked. This was the question that had bothered her since they met. Fenix raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Whatever do you mean? I am protective of everyone."

Elsa responded. "I know, but you seem to be paying extra attention to me, and don't give me the _You're the One The World Needs To Survive_ crap either. You have been going extra lengths with me. Allowing me to stay with you last night instead of getting rid of me like you would the others, personally creating a new dress for me, and even telling me all this when you wouldn't give answers to anyone else." Fenix looked slightly surprised at her perceptiveness. Then, he broke out in a laughing fit.

"You, you think I am falling head over heels for some girl, don't you?" he laughed even harder. Elsa looked confused at the sudden change, both in attitude and topic.

"Don't worry; I'm not trying to placate you with the extra attention because I love someone. Trust me on this; I don't love some random girl. I care for someone I am close to right now, but you needn't worry." Towards the end of the explanation, he stopped laughing, and Elsa realized he was Crusader. She hadn't noticed right away because he was wearing a hood to conceal his hair. She had no idea why.

"How long have you been Crusader?" she asked, unamused. Crusader gave her a sharp smirk, the madness in his eyes having taken hold of his body for the time being.

"Since the laughter started. Fenix was speechless, so I stepped in." Elsa gave him a dirty look, not buying the cheesy Casanova charm.

"Let him out."

Crusader pouted. "I'm much more fun than him though." When Elsa sent ice creeping up his leg, he yelped.

"Alright, alright! Just leave my nether regions unfrozen, my queen." He said sarcastically, before reverting. Fenix gasped as he regained control.

"That's rare he takes over without permission, but it happens." He calmed down, and looked Elsa in the eyes, dead serious. It made her slightly uncomfortable.

"To answer your question, I am so protective because within you I see a kindred spirit." He wondered if he was going too far, and continued.

"You have felt the pain I have felt, and lived a life of fear and solitude as I have. I feel a connection when I look at you, one that stretches deeper than anything else I have felt before." He said. Then he took a long drink, embarrassed at having revealed so much. Elsa got up and left him to his drink, concealing her emotions until she reached her room. Then she allowed them to burst forth, and she gasped, panting as if she had run a marathon, leaning heavily on the inside of her door.

"I thought he was hiding feelings for someone, but I never thought that this outcome was ACTUALLY true. The one he loves is…."

"Me."

_SHOCKER! So the secret is out. Yes, I am pairing Elsa with Fenix. DEAL WITH IT! _

_NEXT TIME: The party shrinks, more revelations, and one hell of a BOOM._


	13. Heaven or Hell?

_Carnage is unleashed within this chapter. Also, a MAJOR breakthrough for the relationship between Fenix and Elsa. Enjoy!_

**Later That Night**

After Elsa had a few hours to calm down and mull over what she had learned, she realized the depth of the pain Fenix had to endure on a daily basis. It was clear it was destroying him, and only Crusader's madness held it at bay and kept it from consuming him. She also thought long and hard about the last thing Fenix had said, and decided that there was no other possible meaning. He loved her.

Everything fit. The overprotective nature, the special treatment, and the automatic yes to whatever she asked. He may have been ancient, but in his mind, he was still young, and had sealed off that part of himself for years, making it easier to tell.

Elsa decided to visit him, to see if he was alright. She told herself it was because she was worried the story had dredged up painful memories, and he would be wrestling with the pain alone. In reality, she couldn't deny a certain fascination with him. She was lured to him like a moth to a flame.

When she reached his room, she saw the DON'T DISTURB sign that said he was in. She knocked on his door, and she heard a grumbling and banging, coupled with a yelp of pain. Then there was a hissing noise like flames, and silence for a moment. When he opened the door, his hair was a mess, his coat was on backwards, and he was holding a stuffed monkey that looked like it was made of socks. As hilarious as the sight was, she kept herself from laughing when she saw the look on his face. His irritated expression was punctuated by the fact that he had one gold eye and one silver, with his hair streaked with white and black. He looked at her incredulous, as if he couldn't believe she had the nerve to knock in the middle of the night, even though the bar was still booming. He wiped the look off his face as he invited her in and closed the door behind her.

"May I help you?" he asked, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. Elsa was too busy looking around to notice, seeing that his bedside table was a pile of ashes and molten iron. The she turned around.

"Sorry. If I woke you, I can leave-" Fenix, (or maybe Crusader?) cut her off. "No, no. It's all right. But try to let me sleep in the future, alright? I'm not omnipotent, contrary to poular belief. I need sleep and food like any normal human."

"If you want to speak with me, just do me a favor and give me a snowball, alright?" Elsa created one, and he mashed it into his face. He gasped as the ice cold snow woke him up fully, and he changed completely to Fenix.

"YIKES! That's cold stuff!" he went to sit down on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Elsa to do the same as he reformed the table with a wave, and made himself presentable, putting the monkey on the bed beside him. At this point, the tiny marvels he did with regular occurrence stopped surprising her, although the monkey was new. Then he looked over at her. Elsa spoke before Fenix could say anything.

"I have a favor, and a question to ask." Fenix raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to put a Soul Seal on Anna's cell to stop Hans from hurting her." Fenix looked shocked at the mention of the Soul Seal.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked. Elsa looked down at her lap.

"Not important. Can you?" Fenix looked suspicious, but held his tongue.

"Fine, but we aren't done with this." He took out a silvery orb from his coat, throwing it into the air as he stood up. It unfolded into a large metallic rune circle, and he looked through it as it showed an image of a jail cell made from magma. Anna was inside, and she was crying. Elsa was filled with relief to see her sister was alright, and her resolve to stop Hans grew.

Fenix held up a hand, speaking in an unfamiliar language as energy flowed from his palm into the circle. Anna looked up to see a shocked Elsa looking at her through a hole in the air. They tried to speak to each other, but no sound came through. The circle flashed as Fenix stopped chanting, and the energy flowed out of the circle to the cell. It encased the entire cell in a glowing box of neon lights, and Anna was no longer visible. The circle collapsed as Fenix slumped back onto the bed, tired. He quickly recovered as Elsa sat down. Neither made a comment at what had just happened. They didn't need to.

"So, what brings you to my room in the middle of the night anyway? I thought you were done with the questions." Elsa looked guilty for a moment, remembering she had mentioned a favor AND a question. "Not quite. I was thinking about what you said earlier. About the feelings you have towards me." Fenix's look didn't change, but inside he was screaming. He had revealed too much, and now the curse would hit them both! He picked up the sock monkey, hgging it for comfort.

Elsa screwed up her courage, (and ignoring the sight of Fenix cuddling a stuffed monkey with great difficulty) before continuing. "I think I know what that means. I think you like me." Fenix tried to lead her off before she said what he feared.

"Of course. I like everyone."

"Stop avoiding me Fenix, it won't work." His heart sank as she said the next words.

"I think you love me, even if you may not realize yourself."

Elsa took a deep breath, terrified at what was coming next.

"Honestly, I think I may be in love with you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside, the edge of the wall<strong>

The night was silent as Elsa bared her soul to Fenix, praying she wouldn't be rejected. But that all changed as the front gate to the wooden palisade that protected the village suddenly burst into flames. The few who were out at this time of night saw the fire, and anyone who could fight ran for the wall. Several others ran through the village for the center of town, heading for the massive alarm tower.

* * *

><p>Fenix felt like his heart was splitting in two. One half wanted to let him show his humanity, and allow himself to feel the emotions he had locked away for so long. The other half was terrified that the curse would destroy him, destroy HER. If he had to go through another lose, he wouldn't be able to take it, and he would finally give in to the darkness and let himself be consumed in death, to hell with the rest of existence.<p>

As he had this internal struggle, Elsa continued. "I didn't realize it at first, but after your comments earlier, I finally know now. I love you Fenix, but if you don't want to be with me, I understand. You're an ancient all-powerful being, and I am just a mortal who controls ice and destroys whatever I touch."

With those words, Fenix's heart snapped back together, and he made the decision, hearing the pain in her voice, the same pain he felt every minute. He would tell her about the curse. If she left him, than she would be safe. If she stayed, then they would face it together, and no one would stop them.

But before he could utter so much as a single syllable, he cocked his head, hearing a faint sound outside. The sound of flames, and people's terrified cries being cut short.

* * *

><p>Elsa, not knowing he was listening to outside, thought he was dismissing her, and felt a pain like no other start to grow in her heart. Before she could get up to leave though, Fenix stood up, crouched, looking like a hunted animal. He looked around, and took two long strides to his window, throwing it open. The scene that greeted him was one that caused a rage locked away deep within him. One that would destroy whole worlds if not controlled.<p>

Elsa came over to see what he was looking at, and saw the scene playing out before them. There were demons everywhere, hordes of them. They were cutting down all who stood before them, making no difference whether they were warrior, woman, or child. Elsa gasped at the horror as the tower in the middle of town lit up bright red, and a long wailing noise started to come from it, waking up the city, warning them they were under attack.

Elsa backed up as she covered her mouth with her hands. "No. He was right. The Seer was RIGHT." She was horrified at the violence below. Fenix's head snapped around with inhuman speed, and he grabbed Elsa by the shoulders.

"What Seer?! WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" he demanded, frantic. Elsa was scared for a moment as she identified why he was so panicked. Then she saw the fear in his eyes.

"His name was Flarix. He told me we needed to go to the Isle, and that we would be attacked tonight. I though he was crazy, but-" Before she could say anymore, Fenix let out a pungent oath.

"FUCK! Always him, isn't it? You should have told me. That man follows me from dimension to dimension, and gives guidance to those I trust, guidance that leads to trouble more often than not. Anything else he told you? Like not trusting me?" He looked at Elsa with a piercing gaze, as if he could see her soul. She met that gaze, refusing to back down.

"No, he told me that if I didn't follow what you said tonight, we would all die. He also said it would be a bad idea to let you meet the High Elementals." Fenix breathed out heavily.

"Thank god. He's always right unfortunately, and this is going to get ugly. Wake the others and return here." Elsa left to get the others, leaving Fenix alone with his monkey. He held it up, speaking to it like the crazy man he was.

"Let's hope I survive long enough to tell her the truth."

* * *

><p>When Elsa woke everyone up, at first they were unhappy. Then when they were told about the hordes outside and saw all the panicking guests, they collected their things and followed her. The last stop she made was getting Marshmallow, barely fitting his bulk up the stairs. They all entered Fenix's room to see him fiddling with an odd thing that resembled a crossbow, only missing a lot of parts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE FOLLOWING DESCRIPTION IS FOR THE READERS BENEFIT, BECAUSE GUNS DON'T EXIST IN THE WORLD OF FROZEN.<strong>

It resembled an old fashioned wood handled flintlock pistol, but just in front of the trigger was a large glass orb filled with a black rippling energy. All along the top and sides of the barrel from the middle to the top of the hand grip were small crystal vials, each filled with a different colored fluid. The barrel itself was silver, engraved with convoluted vine patterns.

**DESCRIPTION DONE**

* * *

><p>Seeing everyone's looks, Fenix quickly explained as he loaded a vial of what looked like red fire into the gun.<p>

"This is an Alchemist Pistol. It's a gun, kind of like a crossbow in that it launches projectiles at super speeds. This one shoots whatever is in the vials. The contents pass through the dark chamber in front of the trigger, enhancing the power. Then, it fires out the end. Any questions?" No one spoke. Then, Kristoff piped up.

"How is that going to get us out of here?" Fenix gave a wicked grin as he morphed to Crusader.

"This vial is special. It is full of condensed Supernova energy. If I were to break the vial, this entire world would be destroyed. As is, I can blow a hole in a mountain with this thing." He pointed the blaster at the wall facing the street.

"Be ready to run. We have to get out of the city, otherwise I can't fight properly without destroying the town too. Don't hold back, kill any demon in your path. They have no mercy, and aren't human. Kill them all." With those words, he pulled the trigger, and a streak of red flame shot out of the barrel of the gun and blew the wall apart, showering the demons below with burning wood chunks.

He ran for the hole, everyone following as he drew his blade. Kristoff had his hammer, and Rapunzel had her frying pan. Elsa created a rough sword of ice, shards of ice poking out of the cross guard. She prayed she wouldn't have to use it.

* * *

><p>Fluffy burst through the door just as the group jumped. He had tortured the location out of a pathetic criminal who had run into the queen earlier. He was hunting them still, after Hans had decided to keep trying to capture the queen. He had raised extra demons for the task.<p>

He swore in the guttural language of his kin as his quarry escaped before running over to the ruined wall. He saw the group cutting through his forces, the Shape Changer killing like the Reaper himself. He was Death Incarnate to his fellow demons, and they stood no chance. But even he faltered at the massive tide of demons before him.

Fluffy jumped down, and rushed after them, intent on capturing the Cryomancer. When he reached them, the massive snow beast stopped him, intent on defending his mistress. He cut the monster apart with a fury born of determination, and in doing so, allowed more of his kin to attack the group. The Harvester fell beneath the onslaught, knocked unconscious by a club to be taken prisoner. The healer was next, and there was only Crusader and the Queen left. The fighting stopped as the demons formed a circle around them, allowing Fluffy to pass. He saw the Queen had a blade of ice, covered in thick black demon blood. It was clear she was sickened by the violence, the weakling. Crusader was different though. He had killed an entire battalion, yet his sword was clean, as was he. There was a delicious madness that burned within him.

He would make a good master.

* * *

><p>Crusader and Elsa were back to back, both panting heavily. Elsa felt sick at the violence, but she had no choice. Crusader had been fighting with a madness and fury she hadn't seen before. She suspected it had something to do with the memory she had seen about the burning house, and the innocents the demons had killed.<p>

The Demon Lord walked through, entering the circle. Crusader whipped around, pointing his sword at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you like a fish right now." He snarled, fury in his eyes. The creature laughed.

"I am Fluffy the Executioner. I have slain countless army's, and have lived millions of years. I would join you since you obviously could kill Hans."

Elsa was shocked, both at the name and the offer. Crusader just snarled again.

"I remember you. We dueled on the Plains of Asarat. Remember this?" he said, pulling down his collar enough to reveal a short, thick vertical scar in the center of his chest.

"War of Darkness ring a bell?" he said as the demons eyes went wide.

"YOU." He growled with a feral fury. "You should be DEAD. My blade impaled you. You should have died on those bloody fields alongside your troops." Crusader gave a lethal grin. Elsa recognized the sign, a warning of the carnage about to be unleashed, and dropped her sword, charging up her power.

"I've shrugged off worse, MUCH worse. Now, you pay for the mistake of not killing me then!" Crusader lunged at Fluffy as Elsa released a burst of icy magic. The demons around froze solid, and she quickly created a platform of ice that lifted her, Crusader, and Fluffy up into the air. Crusader struggled with Fluffy. The demon had him trapped on the ground, but before the demon lord could injure Crusader, Elsa blasted him with an icy burst, throwing him back. Crusader leaped up, whipping out his gun and shooting Fluffy point blank in the chest. He went flying, and landed outside the village. He didn't move.

Crusader looked at his gun for a moment and he rushed over to Elsa.

"Fuck. It was still using Supernova Flames. He'll live unfortunately." Elsa just looked down, tears in her eyes. Crusader noticed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't do anything for them. You can remake Marshmallow later, but we can't save Rapunzel and Kristoff. There is just too many. Hans won't hurt them, he wants them as hostages."

Elsa looked up, seeing the sense in his words. "Let's get out of here." She said as she started to run, creating an icy walkway as she ran. There would be time to mourn later.

Crusader followed, and they did this until they were a full mile out of town. Most of the demons were still following them, and were right behind them below. Elsa lowered them to the ground as Crusader watched the approaching horde.

"Go. I'll hold them off while you escape." Elsa turned to him, about to tell him that she wouldn't leave, when she saw the look on his face. Crusader may have been active, but Fenix had seized control for a moment.

"I said, GO. I will find my way back to you, I promise. You won't have to do this alone, I swear by my soul. Now GO!" Elsa took a step back for a moment, but hesitated. Crusader reasserted control.

"Remember what The Seer said? GO!" With those words, Elsa ran as far and as fast as she could, following the road as she left behind the only one Hans hadn't taken from her.

* * *

><p>Crusader looked at the approaching horde of death as he floated up into the air several feet. There was no fear in his heart, and the madness had temporarily subsided for the first time since the split. For the first time, Crusader could think clearly.<p>

"I think you finally found the right one Fenix. Good luck with her." He said to himself as he reverted, and closed his eyes, head tilted back as he released everything that had built up over the past few days. The pain, the healing, the love, the hate, the anger, and the happiness, he released it all as a white light surrounded him, the demons arriving just as he unleashed the holy power of God's Judgment. As the pillar of destruction was released, he finally felt at peace.

* * *

><p>Fluffy was at the back of his troops because of the shot he had received when he saw the light forming around the Shape Changer, and the Cryomancer running like she was being chased by the devil. She wasn't far off actually. He tried to get his troops to stop, but they were too overcome by bloodlust, and Fluffy was the only one to not get caught up in the blast. By the time they realized their error, it was too late. Fenix had unleashed God's Judgment.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa looked back when she heard a massive explosion, and saw a huge pillar of light connecting Heaven and Earth. In the center was Fenix, demons being consumed all around. Then, the explosive force hit her, and she went flying through the air. The last thing she saw was the bright light, and then she saw no more.<p>

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _

_NEXT TIME: Elsa goes Amazon, and Fenix is dead._


End file.
